Interupted Timeline
by Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist
Summary: Jessy has returned to the world where the Digidestined and Kayla reside
1. Prologue

Jess the Battlemage(JTB): Well, well I actually wrote something. very odd.  
  
SK01(Sora Kamiya01): You didn't write it on your own Baka, I wrote some of it  
  
JTB: I wrote most of this Revised Version on my own though. by being much, MUCH more descriptive. originally this little part was like six sentences total.  
  
SK01: I guess I have to give you that one.  
  
JTB: Anyway I don't own Digimon or the song "Shout 2000" by Disturbed  
  
SK01: Or the character of Kayla. I own her  
  
JTB: True. But I do own the character of Jessy. anyway on with the story  
  
hr  
  
Interrupted Timeline: Prologue  
  
At opposite end's of Canada two fourteen year olds, a boy and a girl, are sitting at their computers. completely unaware of the fate that lies ahead of them.  
  
Somewhere in British Columbia 9:00am  
  
A tall teenage boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair yawned as he walked up the stairs from his room in the basement. Stretching slightly he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer on the bottom of the fridge. He reached in and grabbed a bag of bagels, the teen reached in and pulled out a plain bagel. After placing the bagels into the freezer he cut the bagel in half and put it into the toaster. Due to the hot summer weather he was wearing black mesh shorts and a black t-shirt.  
  
As he waited for his bagel to finish toasting he walked over to his computer, which was still on from the night before, and turned on some music. Shout 2000 by Disturbed started booming throughout the living room and kitchen. He heard the small click signaling that his bagel was toasted and walked over to retrieve it from the toaster. "Fuck it's burnt," he swore under his breath, even so it sounded louder then he would have liked, due to his deep voice.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped, he turned around slightly annoyed that his computer had froze again. When he reached the computer it was doing something odd. It looked as if a screen saver of a dark beach had come up. "It better not be a advertisement for some web sites screen savers," he mumbled to himself as he reached for the mouse. He moved the mouse slightly to get the picture of the shadow beach to disappear, when it didn't go away the teen tried clicking the mouse. He sighed as it didn't work again and tried opening the close program window, when it didn't show up he reached down to the computer tower and tried to manually turn off the computer.  
  
He let go of the button when the computer didn't turn off just in time to be sucked into the computer monitor by the roaring vortex that had appeared.  
  
Somewhere in New Brunswick 2:00pm  
  
A teenage girl around the height of five feet six inches sat on her computer typing a story and listening to music. Suddenly she hit the keyboard ", I can't think of what to write," she complained to herself ", I hope I don't have to swallow my pride and ask that baka for ideas." Sighing she saved and closed her story, then she hid the story in a file where her sister, who tended to delete her stories by 'accident', couldn't find it.  
  
She leaned back in the computer chair and her brown hair, that has natural blond highlights, fell back. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top because of the heat. She signed on to her MSN and sighed ", Great he's not even online yet," she paused ", well maybe he's not awake yet." She checked her email and found many forewords and chain letters. She didn't bother to read them yet and closed her email then signed out of MSN.  
  
The teen sighed again, stood up and went to the kitchen. Her blue eyes scanned the cupboards and fridge for anything she could eat for lunch, finding nothing she returned to the computer. She let out a frustrated groan ", I'm so bored," the girl exclaimed for probably the fifteenth time that day. Just then the music stopped, she raised an eyebrow and looked at the computer. On her monitor was a image of a shadowy beach. "What the hell is this," the girl murmured as she tried everything to get rid of the image. "ARGH," she yelled ", IT'S JUST NOT GOING AWAY." She slammed her fist on the keyboard again then looked up just in time to realize a vortex had opened and was sucking her in.  
  
hr  
  
JTB: Well what do you think good, bad, or so-so? R&R 


	2. The Changes

JTB: Dude I actually wrote another chapter  
  
SK01: Jessy doesn't own digimon or the character of Kayla. she belongs to me  
  
JTB: Yeah but I do own Jessy. Anyway R&R  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Vortex seemed to be full of dark colors and shadows that seemed to reach out and touch the boy, tainting him. He saw millions of images but they came and went so fast that he was unable to register them completely. "What the hell is going on," the boy yelled to no one in particular. Another shadow reached out and touched him, sending more images through his mind, and causing a chill to run down his spine. More reach out and touch him, grab him causing him to scream from pain and the searing cold. The shadows rap themselves around him, muffling his screams, for what seamed like hours he was floating in that vortex, in the grasp of the shadows. Finally he was thrown into the Shadowy Beach he had seen on his computer screen.  
  
His eyes and hands hurt, he realized, the teen was clueless as to why. After raising one of his hands in front of his face he soon saw why, where his human hand should have been there was a claw. Both hands were claws, the skin was black and leather like, his finger nails where now longer and seemed to be made of some sort of metal, plates made of similar metal covered most of the back of his hand. He felt like he was going to be sick ", If this has happened to my hands then what of my eyes?" he murmured, sounding much more calm then he was. The boy stumbled towards the water and looked down at his reflection, horrified. His iris' where silver and seemed to glow slightly, but this was nothing compared to his pupils, they where in catlike slits and where a dark navy instead of black.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
She pushed herself off the ground after coming to. The girl found herself in a forest seemingly consumed by shadows, there was no light, no colors, only black and shades of gray. After dusting herself off she began walking down a path. "What is this place," she asked no one in particular ", it's almost as if this is a world of pure darkness." A branch snapped nearby and the girl automatically began running down the path. The shadows seemed to be reaching out for her, trying to grasp her and pull her into the woods.  
  
She tripped.  
  
As she struggled to stand up and continue running, the shadows where catching up to her. It was only a moment to late when she was back on her feet. One of the shadows had wrapped it self around her eyes. She ran blindly gripping the shadow on her eye's trying to tear it off. She felt the ground underneath her change from dirt, rock, and wood to sand. Finally she ripped off the shadow and continued running until she reached the water. Nervously she glanced behind herself to see if the shadows remained, they where gone for now.  
  
There was a splash a little in front of her and to her right, her head snapped in the direction of the sound. She takes a few steps toward the sound ", Who's there," she said, sounding less brave then she had wanted. The boy's head popped out of the water and the girl screamed slightly, jumping back a few feet. "Holy shit," she exclaimed ", who and what are you?"  
  
The boy walked out of the water, water dripping from his hair and clothes. He studied her before he answered ", I am Jessy Bowgard and though I used to be human I'm not sure what I am anymore." He is looking down at his hands studying them again.  
  
She took a few steps foreword, but kept out of his reach ", So you turned into whatever you are now." The girl paused then asked ", do you even know how?" she was looking at him with interest now.  
  
He hangs his head slightly his hair falling foreword hiding his face ", I don't know how," Jessy said ", but I do know what caused it." Before she could respond he quickly brought his face up, his hair hanging in front of his eyes ", Who are you?"  
  
Sensing he didn't want to talk about the cause of his transformation she answered his question ", My name is Kayla Ivyson." She took a step foreword and muttered under her breath ", I don't think I'm in Canada anymore."  
  
Jessy's frightening eyes widened slightly in surprise ", You're from Canada as well?" He took a step toward her and using his claws like a comb he brushed the hair out of his face. "What part are you from?" the teen asked.  
  
"I'm from New Brunswick," Kayla answered.  
  
"New Brunswick, eh?" Jessy muttered to himself. He continued to brush his hair out of his face. "I'm from BC," he told her before yawning.  
  
She was looking in the water distracted when he had told her ", Cool," Kayla replied. Suddenly she looked up and around, then asked ", Where are we anyway?"  
  
"I have not a single idea," he replied trailing off, he picked up a large rock and tapped it with his claws noticing he left marks on the stone.  
  
Kayla looked back into the water and didn't say anything for a moment ", This is weird we both came to this world of darkness yet only you have changed," she paused ", I can't see any difference in myself. yet." She walked away from the water and up beside Jessy.  
  
His claws tapped the rock again then once again harder and the rock shattered, he looked around with shifty eyes slightly shocked at his strength. Kayla raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jessy then something unusually wise for him ", Maybe something inside you has changed instead of outside," he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, studying her again.  
  
Kayla shrugged and noticed him watching her but said nothing about it, instead she replied ", Maybe your right." She brushed off the dirt that had gotten on her clothes when she had fell in the forest and for the first time noticed a few minor cuts on her knees and arms.  
  
The morphed one tapped his fingertips together, only slightly surprised by the metallic sound that resulted. "Maybe there's someone who could tell us a way out of this forsaken place," he said looking back and forth across the beach then at the forest from which Kayla had fled.  
  
The unchanged one followed his gaze ", I've been through those woods, there is nothing there," she paused ", Nothing human anyway," she trailed off watching the forest warily.  
  
He turned and began walking down the beach ", We'll have to find our own way then," the teen explained.  
  
Kayla followed him at a slight jog to catch up ", You can't be serious," she exclaimed ", we don't even know where we are, how are we supposed to get out?" Then under her breath she muttered ", All I remember was being transported here through my computer."  
  
Again Jessy is watching her out of the corner of his eye studying her ", That happened to me also," he said. He kicked a rock then suddenly noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
"Weird," Kayla muttered, she looked around the beach and laughed. "I wonder what they call this place, the Dark Ocean or something?" she laughed a bit more.  
  
Jessy chuckles slightly ", Sounds about right." They continue to walk in silence for a few moments then suddenly Jessy stops and stands stock- still.  
  
Kayla, who had been looking around, didn't notice him stop and bumped into him. "Ouch," she glared at him slightly ", what now?"  
  
Jessy eye's could see the air shifting and being pulled to a area behind them ", There is a disturbance in the air," he paused ", something is happening."  
  
She raised a eyebrow and said ", Must be from. whatever you changed into because I can't see or feel anything," she paused and rubbed her arm slightly ", aside from the fact that it's gotten a lot colder."  
  
He turns toward the direction they had came from and grabbed Kayla's arm ", Whatever it is it's coming from this way." He began sprinting in that direction.  
  
"AHHH," Kayla screams, then begins running with Jessy so she doesn't get her arm ripped off. They run for several minutes until they turn a corner. There another vortex is swirling and some kind of demon cloaked in red is being pushed through into the Dark Ocean. "What the hell," Kayla screamed as Jessy began pulling her toward the vortex.  
  
"It's a way out let's go," without waiting for a response Jessy pulls her into the vortex and they disappear from the Dark Ocean.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SK01: I don't know baka-boy that was a pretty lame chapter  
  
JTB: Uh. You do know I'm basing this on a scene from that fic we wrote. only I made it longer.  
  
SK01: Oh yeah. lol. this is way longer then the original.  
  
JTB: *shrugs* I know. anyway give me some reviews, eh 


	3. Japan?

JTB: Sweet another chapter  
  
SK01: About damn time. hypocrite  
  
JTB: Yeah, yeah whatever  
  
SK01: Okay Jess doesn't own digimon or the character Kayla  
  
JTB: But I do own Jessy. now read  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Japan?  
  
As they float through the vortex shadows once again wrap around Jessy and he screams in pain. Quickly the shadows subside and Jessy is holding his back and shaking slightly. Kayla who has been watching him the whole time asks him with concern in her voice ", Are you okay?"  
  
Jessy responds with another scream as black dragon like wings with a dark gray membrane burst out of his back. Kayla's eye's widen in surprise and slight terror as she yells ", WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
After what seemed like hours to Jessy and only a few moments to Kayla, the pair was spit out of the portal and land behind a large cement pillar. On the other side of the pillar some kids, around the age of twelve, force a large demon of some sort through the portal and seal it.  
  
"That was one hell of a ride," Kayla said before turning to Jessy ", Are you okay growing wings MUST be painful."  
  
Jessy nodded still holding his back in pain and whispered ", Be quite I don't want to draw their attention to me, they may think I'm evil or something." He moved so he was farther behind the pillar, completely out of the sights of the children.  
  
She knelt beside him hidden from their view as well ", As far as I know your not evil.," she said softly trailing off, watching him carefully.  
  
He grimaced ", I'm not, but to them I may appear to be, especially after all these changes." They stayed there in silence for a few minutes and finally, after peering around the corner, Jessy said ", Okay their gone."  
  
"Maybe you can hide them," Kayla said suddenly ", the changes I mean." She stood up ", That way you'll be able to move freely in public."  
  
"I can't I've already tried," he replied. He closed his eye's and tried again concentrating hard, after a minute he opened his eyes ", Nothing," he muttered and also stood up.  
  
Kayla sighs and shakes her head ", Can you fold them up close to your back or something," she asked ", so they'd be more difficult to see?" Jessy folds up his wings wordlessly. "Okay," she mumbled ", all we need now is a jacket or something." She nodded as Jessy mentioned something about shelter. She sighs and puts her face in her hand for a moment ", If only I had KNOWN I was gonna be yanked through my computer," she said ", Maybe I would have grabbed some money and we could have bought something," she paused and sighed again ", I don't know."  
  
Jessy reaches into the pocket of his black mesh shorts and pulls out a wallet, which seems to be overloaded with money. "We'll also need to buy some gloves or something to hide my claws." Kayla suddenly shivers, only now noticing the cold climate. "We need a bank machine or something," he muttered looking around the street. "I officially have no clue where we are," he said aloud suddenly.  
  
Kayla looked around and said, slightly uncertainly ", I think we're in Japan," she paused for a moment then continued ", and you won't be able to go out in public for a while, or people will freak out."  
  
"Damnit," swore Jessy as he walked into an alley and leaned against a wall and opened his wallet. His eyes widened and he pulled out a large handful of yen ", Where the hell did all this money come from?" he asked.  
  
Kayla simply shrugs and looks up and down the street ", There's a shop a few blocks down from here," she said ", we could go down there and get whatever you need to cover your 'strangeness' up."  
  
Jessy looked at the yen in his hand and handed it to Kayla ", Go buy me a trench-coat or large jacket of some kind and a pair of gloves," he paused for a moment then added ", please."  
  
"Okay," she agrees, walks out of the alley and down to the store. Silently Jessy followed her, hiding in the shadows and stood in an alley across from the store. She enters the store and almost instantly a clerk appears, a young man of about twenty years old, and asks what she is looking for. "I need a trench-coat and a pair of gloves for," she pauses ", a friend of mine."  
  
"Excellent we have very good trench-coats here and good gloves as well," says the clerk. He leads her to a rack near the stores display window and turns to look at her. "What size is this friend of yours?" he asks looking out past her at the silhouette of Jessy.  
  
She turns and follows his gaze ", That's actually my friends there," she says pointing at Jessy, slightly surprised that he was in plain view. The clerk nods and grabs a jacket that has an extra-large label on it, he then leaves to get a pair of gloves. Kayla walks to the register and stands waiting for the clerk to return with her purchase.  
  
The clerk returned with the gloves, which seemed odd, they looked like they were made of steel and leather. He scanned both items and a ridiculous amount showed on the till ", I know these gloves are odd looking," he explained noticing Kayla stare at them oddly ", but there all we have in that size and they are really expensive. Can you afford these?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Wordlessly Kayla hands him the money ", Thank you," said the clerk as he put the items into a bag and hands it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered as she walked out of the store and across the street, glaring at Jessy ", You owe me big time buddy," she said, harshly ", and what are you doing in plain sight? Someone could have noticed your mutations!" she growled. She hands him the bag and continues to glare at him.  
  
The mutated one grinned and donned his jacket and gloves ", These are awesome gloves," he said examining the metal and leather gloves. He looked up at her ", Keep the rest of that money if you want," he muttered, as he took out his sunglasses case and put on the mountain biker style glasses.  
  
Kayla shrugs and pockets the money, her previous anger gone ", Okay there's a problem," she said pausing briefly ", where are we going to stay? I mean we're two Canadian teenagers, wandering around without any parents, with a shit load of money," she ranted then finally asked ", won't people be suspicious?"  
  
Jessy's grin grew wider ", Don't worry I've got it all figured out."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: Don't you just hate cliffhangers?  
  
SK01: I already know what happens so why would I care?  
  
JTB: No, I mean don't you just hate it when you don't know what's gonna happen?  
  
SK01: Yeah. I guess  
  
JTB: Read and Review or face the wrath of. of. I got nothing  
  
SK01: Idiot 


	4. A Place to Stay

SK01: O.o You actually updated quickly.  
  
JTB: I know and it scares me. a lot  
  
SK01: Jess doesn't own Digimon or Kayla, but does own Jessy so if you wanna use him you must ask him  
  
JTB: Face my almighty updated-ness  
  
SK01: Baka  
  
JTB: MUAHAHAHAHAHA. read on  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: A Place to Stay  
  
Kayla blinked and mumbled ", That does worry me," she paused ", it worries me a lot."  
  
Jessy's grin widened as he begins to explain and it was surprisingly simple ", Since I look older then I am, so I could just say I'm twenty or so, that you're my little sister, who is about fourteen, and our parents died so you were sent to live with me."  
  
Kayla stared in slight disbelief for a moment then burst out laughing. "That's so stupid, untrue, and," she paused ", I'm with it." Suddenly she stops and yell's ", WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S NOT FAIR I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T!"  
  
Jessy cocked his head to the side and raised a eyebrow ", Don't you think they'd notice my," he paused ", attributes in the changing rooms? Besides I don't think I could wear clothes like these to school," he said.  
  
Kayla sighs ", Your right I guess," she mumbled angrily, knowing he had a point. "Well I guess it won't be so bad," she said ", besides it looks like it's winter break anyway."  
  
The mutant looked around ", Now all we need to do is find a apartment building and buy one of the nicer apartments," he paused ", Now where to find one?"  
  
Kayla tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the area where they had appeared ", How about we just go to the expensive ones over there that say apartments for rent?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm Heighten View Terrace," he said after turning and reading the sign, he then shrugged ", works for me." He begins to walk toward the building, Kayla walking behind him watching him suspiciously. People were starting to notice the young man wearing odd gloves, a leather trench coat, and mesh shorts and were pointing at him. Jessy opened the door and walked up to the counter, Kayla was looking around curiously. He walks up to the desk and rings a bell sitting on the counter. The landlord walks out and just as Jessy is about to open his mouth to talk she says.  
  
"You must be the new tenants," seeing the two teens puzzled expressions she explained ", about a month ago a man called and said two teen's would be coming in around now looking for a apartment. Every things already paid for, here is your key," she handed Jessy the key and said ", You're in the apartment at the top of the building." She then turns and walks back into her office.  
  
Both teens blink and stand there for a moment shocked, the information sinking in. Finally Kayla muttered ", That women is a freak."  
  
Roused from his shocked state by Kayla's comment he said ", That has got to be the oddest thing that ever happened to me." They stood briefly in silence then he looked at Kayla ", You know what this means right? Someone's been expecting us."  
  
Kayla looked at him for a moment then shook her head ", You know what, I don't wanna think about it. Let's just go to the apartment and get some sleep and maybe think of this all tomorrow." Jessy only nodded as they turned and walked to the elevator. Once they reach it Kayla remembers ", The last time I saw a elevator was when watching a movie and a women got decapitated by the door." She glanced at the door and mumbled ", Nice thought."  
  
Jessy blinked then turned away from the elevator and headed to the stairs. "Let's take the stairs instead," he mumbled.  
  
"Awww, what's wrong? Is little Jessy a chicken?"  
  
"No, 'Little Jessy' doesn't like elevators," he replied and started walking up the stairs. Kayla proceeds to make chicken noises, as she follows him, the mutant ignores her. After a few minutes of walking they reach the top of the staircase only to meet a locked door. "What the hell. Why is the door at the top of the stairs locked?" he asks. Only hearing Kayla complaining about the stairs and someone being high he unlocks the door, He opens it and walks in and gasp's at the site before him.  
  
Kayla pushes him inside and asks ", What now?" She looks at what's behind the door and yell's ", HOLY SHIT!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: I really, REALLY, heavily revised this part  
  
SK01: Tell me about it it's almost unrecognizable. well some of it. the elevator thing is still more or less the same  
  
JTB: Yeah. but the landlord thing is WAY different then it originally was  
  
SK01: Yeah  
  
JTB: Read and Review or face the same fate as SK01  
  
SK01: I have a little voice in the back of my head. I swear it's him 


	5. First 'Fight'

JTB: Another chapter. sorry it took so long, if anyone even cares, but since I heavily revised the original and wrote more then my average amount for a chapter  
  
SK01: You're right you have changed quite a few things, but you should still make the chapters even longer  
  
JTB: I'm unable to write long chapters. when I do I tend to lose interest  
  
SK01: Whatever your just lazy.  
  
JTB: That to. anyway I don't own digimon or Kayla, but I do own Jessy and so on and so forth  
  
SK01: Enjoy the chapter  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: First 'Fight'  
  
The sight that caused the two teens such shock was instead of the corridor with entrances to many apartments was one giant apartment, already filled with furniture. The walls were painted dark blue with silver designs along the top and bottom of the walls and the floors were hard wood. There was a large kitchen with wooden cupboards, a large fridge, a dishwasher, an oven, stainless steel sinks, an electric stove, a large toaster, and finally a microwave. Beside a large window that practically took up a whole wall was an entertainment center, full with plasma TV, surround sound, a giant stereo, multiple video game systems, a DVD player and VCR, and finally a large leather couch about a meter away from the TV that wrapped around the entertainment center, stretching from the window and curving almost all the way to the adjacent wall. There was also a large coffee table that seemed to be made of a dark marble. The rest of the room was just free space.  
  
Jessy takes a few steps into the room, a ridiculously large grin on his face ", This is crazy there's already furniture and," he pauses ", everything." He runs and vaults over and onto the couch stretching out and yawning suddenly realizing how tired he is.  
  
Kayla walks to one of the doors it has golden letters nailed to it saying "KAYLA" she opens the door and looks in. She looks over at the back of the couch where she thinks Jessy is. "This is mega freaky, there's clothes in there, my clothes," she paused ", It's exactly like my room at home. Do you know what this means? Someone's been watching us for a while."  
  
Jessy sits up and climbs back over the back of the couch and shrugs ", no," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's what I was saying before, because if someone was expecting us they probably were watching us to." He disappears through the door with his name written in it, well more like scratched into it, it looked like it had been written with a knife. After a minute he emerges holding what looks like a black bucket with a handle ", It's exactly the same all the way down to my air launched thing," he paused ", Except my room is actually neat," another pause ", Even the bed is made."  
  
Kayla looks at him oddly then walks into her room and after a minutes shouts out to him ", Even my moneys here, well it's been changed to yen," she paused ", and there's a hell of a lot more."  
  
Jessy tosses his air launcher onto the couch, and mumbles ", Someone's messing with us." He then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, then some of the cupboards, and finally to the counter where a pile of papers lay, he puts his finger on the paper and says ", Well now I know where we are."  
  
Kayla, who had just came out of her room asked ", Where?"  
  
"Odaiba," he replied and before she could respond he asked ", What grade are you supposed to be going into?"  
  
She blinked in confusion before she answered ", I was going into grade nine after the summer was over." She cocked her head to the side and asked ", Why?"  
  
"We've already been enrolled in Odaiba High," he answered, with slight dread in his voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled running up and reading the papers then looked up at Jessy ", How can you go to school you're mutated, literally."  
  
Jessy shrugged "We'll get around that," he paused ", oh yeah there's a note on the fridge that says someone is going to come here at about nine a.m. and show us around town.  
  
Kayla, who had been walking toward her bedroom door stopped and asked ", Okay honestly what the fuck is going on? Someone must have set this all up, the apartment, us being enrolled in school, but they obviously don't know that you've changed and people are going to ask questions when you don't show up at school after the holidays are over."  
  
Under his breath Jessy mumbled " Cursed fate, always messing with me."  
  
Kayla doesn't hear him and glances quickly in a mirror on the wall then suddenly stops and looks back in, directly into her eyes. "My God," she said ", my eyes have changed from blue to purple." She blinks a few times to make sure she isn't hallucinating.  
  
Jessy rubbed the back of his head slightly confused and asked ", What you mean that your eyes are naturally blue?" The other nodded in response and Jessy muttered "Odd." Suddenly he yawns and stretches his upper torso ", We should get some sleep," he said ", that person will be here tomorrow to show you around," he walks to his door and enters his room. "Goodnight," he called to her from somewhere in the room.  
  
"Night," Kayla replied as she walked into her own room and closes her door. She walks into her room and stares at herself in the mirror for a few minutes until finally she muttered ", What the hell is going on?" then she climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
The Next Morning: 9:00a.m.  
  
There is a knock at the door and the two inhabitants of the apartment looked up at it for a moment. Kayla, dressed in her school uniform, her hair worn down sat on the couch looking through a photo album. Jessy clad in his black trench coat, gloves, and sunglasses as well as a black t-shirt and black jeans, his hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail jumped off the kitchen counter and opened the door. The girl standing at the door was about a year or two older the Kayla and wore a school uniform exactly the same as hers, her hair was auburn and reached just past her neck. She stared at Jessy strangely for a moment before he asked her ", Hello, what can I do for you?"  
  
The girl suddenly seemed to realize that she had been staring, she averted her gaze and said ", Hello, I'm Sora Takenouchi," she paused then asked ", Do Jessy and Kayla live here?"  
  
Jessy nodded ", I am Jessy and she," he motioned to Kayla ", is Kayla."  
  
Kayla put down the album and walked to the door ", Hi, what was it," she asked ", Sora?"  
  
Sora nodded then said ", Come on I'm going to show you around," she stared at the two again. "How come you two have different accents, they said you were brother and sister?"  
  
Jessy answered automatically as if he had been rehearsing all night ", We're only half-siblings, we have different mothers."  
  
Kayla merely nodded and grabs her coat ", Let's go." Sora stares suspiciously at Jessy for a moment then nods and walks back out the door. The two 'siblings' exchanged quick glances then walked out the door behind Sora.  
  
A hour or so later  
  
The three walk out of Odaiba High and Sora said ", And that's all of Odaiba High. I hope the two of you enjoy it here."  
  
The other two answer together ", We probably will."  
  
Across the courtyard of Odaiba High stood two teen's dressed in regular winter clothing waving at the three. The first was tall with a big mass of brown hair that somewhat resembled a cross between a bush and a afro, he had brown eyes also. The other was about the same height with icy blue eyes he had dark blond hair that reached just past his chin. Sora waved back and ran toward them, Kayla ran to keep up, and Jessy merely increased his walking pace, easily keeping up with the two girls. When they reached the two Sora stopped and introduced them ", Jessy, Kayla this is Tai," she motioned to the one with the big brown hair ", and Matt," she motioned to the other. Tai grinned and waved to the two Canadians, Matt merely smirked slightly and nodded toward the two. "Tai, Matt these are the two I've been showing around."  
  
"Hi," Kayla said. Jessy nodded abruptly, saying not a word.  
  
Tai looked between the two his gaze lingering longer at Jessy because of his outfit then he asked ", Where do you guys live?"  
  
Jessy answered before Kayla could ", We live on the top apartment in the Heighten View Terrace apartments." Tai and Matt suddenly exchanged wary glances, noticing this Jessy raised a eyebrow and asked ", What?"  
  
Matt talked for the first time and said ", It's nothing important," he blinked several times while he talked ", we just used to live there."  
  
"You're lying," Kayla accused instantly  
  
Matt shook his head and mumbled ", Not another one," he trailed off.  
  
Kayla looked over at Sora and asked ", Do we want to know what he means." The older girl shook her head in response.  
  
Changing the subject Tai asked ", So. what grade you guys in?"  
  
"I'm in grade nine," Kayla responded ", in class A." Not hearing Jessy respond she said for him ", He's in grade ten in classroom C."  
  
Matt nodded ", You're a year or two younger then us then Kayla," he looked at Jessy ", and your in our grade," he paused then asked ", how old are you?"  
  
Jessy responded ", I'm fifteen." Suddenly Tai pointed up to the top of the school.  
  
"Matt, Sora we've got a little problem," he said in alarm. On the top of the building stood Arukenimon and Mummymon, already in their battle forms. Sora gasp's in shock as the jump off the building and land in front of the five. "Oh shit," Tai mutter's as the digimon start to advance on them.  
  
"Not good," Sora muttered then trailed off.  
  
Mummymon smirks and fires his gun at Jessy. In response the tall teen raises and eyebrow and catches the stream of energy. "What the hell," Mummymon stammered ", what are you?"  
  
Jessy removes his sunglasses, revealing his navy and silver eyes, he passed them back to Kayla. The other three stared in shock at what Jessy had just done. Jessy threw off his jacket and gloves, revealing his wings and claws. He smirked and responded ", Your worst nightmare," he jumped foreword and kicked Mummymon square in the chest causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
Sora and the others snap out of the shock and look at Kayla ", What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Jessy's being a baka," she paused ", and is probably gonna cause some shit for us."  
  
Meanwhile Jessy slashed Mummymon across the chest and landed a few punches on this face and stomach. Suddenly Arukenimon's eyes widen in realization and shouts at Mummymon ", You bumbling fool, get away from him. I know what he is and you don't want to get on his bad side." Mummymon immediately retreated to beside Arukenimon, watching Jessy warily.  
  
Kayla yelled to the Spider digimon ", What? How do you know what he is?"  
  
"So someone had some answers," Jessy growled and he began walking toward Arukenimon slowly, menacingly.  
  
"Now why would I give either of you any answers?" asked Arukenimon, she then grabbed Mummymon and drags him out of site at a run.  
  
"Fuck," Jessy swears, he quickly picks up his things and, holding them in his arms, flies off toward the apartment. Kayla was about to follow, on foot, but suddenly Sora put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Matt and Tai stood in front of her and the blond said ", I think you have to give us some answers. Let's go see your 'brother'."  
  
Kayla glared at the blond and exclaimed ", Hold it, I think you own ME some answers as well. Who where those monsters and how did you three know them?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
Tai nodded ", We'll supply answers if you supply us with some," he paused ", but first we should get the others."  
  
Kayla sighed and said ", Okay deal, meet me at the apartment in two hours. Sora knows where it is and I don't know where anything is in this city." The three nodded and walked off wordlessly to retrieve the others. Kayla sighed and began back toward the apartment, there was a lot of preparing to do.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: So what 'cha think  
  
SK01: It's pretty good but I still say it needs to be longer  
  
JTB: * shrugs * Meh  
  
SK01: Baka. JTB: Thanks to all the reviewers and please review 


	6. Explanations

JTB: Sorry this chapter took so long, but it had more dialogue and description. Beside the original was really long for this scene to.  
  
SK01: It's longer then your last chapter.  
  
JTB: Yeah. don't expect that very often until I get better at writing.  
  
SK01: Anyway Jess the Battlemage does not own digimon or the character Kayla, she belongs to me.  
  
JTB: I do however own Jessy, and so on and so forth. Read and enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations  
  
Kayla is back in the apartment about two hours after leaving Matt, Tai, and Sora. She had dressed in normal clothes now, jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Why did you have to go play the hero Jessy?" she asked from the spot where she was leaning beside the door. "I'm sure they could have handled it themselves," she continued, angry about the older boy's actions.  
  
From his place hanging upside down from the ceiling her shook his head. He was still dressed in the black t-shirt and black jeans but he no longer wore the gloves, jacket, or sunglasses. Over the last two hours, shortly after Kayla had arrived back at the apartment, his feet had changed and now were three toed claws, they looked like dragon's feet and were black, leathery, and covered in small metal plates, much like his hands, his feet were now able to grip the ceiling. "There was no way they could have defended themselves against those monster things," he paused ", not at that time anyway."  
  
Kayla was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, she sighed and opened the door then stared at the eleven humans. "Hello," she said ", come in." She stepped aside and held the door open as the digidestined walked into the apartment and find places to sit scattered around the room. It took a minute for the digidestined to notice Jessy, because the ceiling was high. They gasped as they noticed him, hanging upside down watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps you should come down Jess," she said to him ", it would probably be easier to talk to you."  
  
"I enjoy the feeling of blood rushing to my brain," he replied, but let go of the ceiling anyway and fell to the floor like a rock, landing on his hands and flipping backward onto his feet.  
  
Matt walked up to Jessy and looked up to him, because Jessy was easily taller then him by quite a few inches. "We want some answers," he said. Jessy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So now you're a impatient liar huh?" Kayla asked walking up to them.  
  
Matt was about to respond but someone walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder ", Let me handle this bro." The boy was about eleven or twelve, he had sapphire blue eyes, blond hair the same colour as his brothers, he was almost as tall as Matt, and wore a white bucket hat on his hat. He looked at Kayla and asked ", How about this we'll answer one of your questions then you answer one of ours?"  
  
"Fine by me," Jessy said, Kayla merely nodded. "Who were those two that I fought and how are they involved with you people?" asked Jessy, his arms now folded over his chest.  
  
"They were," he was cut off as a boy with maroon coloured hair that looked like a spiked afro, and had goggles around his forehead walked up.  
  
"Hold it TJ I'm the leader of the group, I'll answer their questions," he said, in a loud and slightly obnoxious voice.  
  
"TJ?" Kayla asked. But before anyone could respond she held up her hands and said ", Okay wait, just so my minds clear," she paused ", Who the hell is everyone?"  
  
A girl around thirteen years of age with long purple hair, big round glasses, and a bandana stood up and said ", My name's Yolie."  
  
Another girl stood, she had brown hair that reached her chin, brown eyes, and a camera around her neck, she must have been around eleven or twelve, was next ", I'm Kari," she paused then added ", Tai's my older brother."  
  
The maroon haired boy, who was also around twelve years of age, said ", I'm Davis the leader of the group," he puffed his chest slightly.  
  
Matt's little brother smiled and said ", My name is TK, obviously I'm Matt's little brother."  
  
A thirteen year old stood up he had black hair that reached down to his chin, he was tall and wore mostly gray ", My name is Ken."  
  
A boy of about nine stood up, his hair was brown in a bowl cut, he bowed and said ", My name is Cody, pleased to meet you."  
  
The next to stand was older then the others, He had black hair down past his chin, almost to his shoulders he wore glasses that reminded Jessy of the ones he had sitting in his room, he was tall and thin ", My name is Joe."  
  
They looked to the last of them, he was short with sort red hair, he didn't seem to realize that they were looking at him waiting for him to say something. He sat typing furiously on his laptop. Sora shook her head ", That's Izzy," he said motioning toward the short red head. Tai looked back at the mutated one and the girl with violet eyes ", Of course you already know Matt and I," he said grinning.  
  
She smirked slightly ", Of course Dumb and Dumber," this received silent laughter from Jessy. She motioned towards the mutant and introduced herself and the other ", He's Jessy and I'm Kayla."  
  
Jessy grinned slightly and fixed Davis with an intense stare, just to make him nervous, and demanded ", Answer our question then."  
  
Davis faltered suddenly unsure under Jessy's gaze he stammered ", Arukenimon and Mummymon." He then retreated back and sat beside Ken. Jessy's smirked victorious, making the annoying one nervous.  
  
Matt walked forward and met the mutants gaze and demanded ", It's our turn," he said and paused briefly ", Where do you two come from?"  
  
"I'm from New Brunswick and Jessy is from British Columbia, both are provinces of Canada," she explained.  
  
Ken suddenly blurted out ", That practically on opposite ends of the continent there's no way that you two are siblings."  
  
Kayla sighed and said ", One question at a time, it's our turn." She looked around the room then asked ", How do you guys know what those monsters are?"  
  
Tai answered this time ", Their Digimon or Digital Monsters," he paused then continued ", They come from the Digital World. We've been dealing with them for years."  
  
Jessy raised a eyebrow and muttered to himself ", A Digital World."  
  
Kayla suddenly blinks, remembering a memory of seeing a large monster in the sky. "I remember seeing one before," she revealed. "It looked like a puzzle or something like that," she paused, trying to remember again ", it was in the sky and it had a lot of arms."  
  
"And there were other kids fighting them and they each had a digimon," Jessy finished, his gaze fell on Tai. "There was also the fight on the Internet," he added.  
  
"Yeah," Kayla said ", and now that I think of it I've seen you four before." She pointed from Tai to Matt to TK to Izzy.  
  
"You've seen both of those fights? Do either of you have a Digivice?" she asked.  
  
Jessy shook his head, but Kayla asked ", A what?" Silently Kari and Tai each held up their digivices. Kayla stares at them then says ", I've seen ones of those before but I don't remember where," she trailed off.  
  
"Interesting," muttered Izzy suddenly. Before Kayla could respond the red head continued ", Everyone of the new Digidestined saw the digimon before hand,' he explained ", if my memory is correct Yolie saw the battle on the Internet." The girl nodded silently.  
  
Kayla concentrated briefly on where she had seen the digivice. "Just before," she paused ", before my Dad crashed the car!" she exclaimed. "I bent down to see what it was, that's all I remember," she looked over at Jessy ", maybe you did have one too Jess."  
  
The winged one shook his head ", I've never had or seen a device like those before, ever."  
  
Before the two could think more on the subject Matt said ", I think it's about time for you to answer another of our questions." Kayla nodded then Matt continued ", I'm interested in Ken's question. Are you two actually related?" he asked.  
  
Kayla glances at Jessy ", No we have never met before this," she paused ", It's basically a cover in case anyone gets suspicious. Besides it was already set up before we arrived. But it works the landlord didn't ask any questions about two Canadian teenagers wandering around Japan without any parents."  
  
Ken back and forth between the two and asked ", Do you have anymore questions for us?"  
  
Kayla was about to shake her head but Jessy suddenly asked ", Do you know of a world that's completely black and gray?"  
  
Kari suddenly turned her head to look at them, TK raised an eyebrow, and Ken's eye's widened in pure shock. "The Dark Ocean?!?!" he gasped.  
  
Kayla smirks and looks over at Jessy and says ", I guessed right." She laughed slightly, but Jessy frowned, silencing her laughter.  
  
Izzy was typing on his laptop and looking up at Jessy, then typing again. As he repeated this process Jessy raised an eyebrow. Finally Izzy asked ", Jessy what exactly are you?"  
  
Jessy didn't respond, he looked deep in thought, Kayla waved a hand in front of his face and said in a annoyed manner ", Yoo-hoo, baka boy, are you in there?"  
  
He finally responded ", Truthfully, I don't know what I am. Not anymore." He looked around the room at the teenagers and other youths ", Are there anymore questions?"  
  
Cody stood up and asked ", Will you help us fight Owikawa and his minions?"  
  
Kayla rubbed the back of her head then replied ", Sure, for a sweet little kid like you," she laughs briefly then continues ", but I don't know what I can do to help you without that digivice. Oh one more thing who is Owikawa?" she asked.  
  
No one answered because they were watching Jessy curiously, his claws were clenched and he was grinning viciously. "I'll help you fight," he growled ", I need some answers."  
  
Everyone was looking at him with a slight mix of fear and doubt, except Kayla who raised a eyebrow, sighed, and said ", Calm down Jackie Chan." The guys in the room raised a eyebrow at the remark and the girls sweatdropped. Jessy however was glaring at Kayla, but then he shrugged. Kayla laughed. Jessy shook his head and began walking toward the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly he doubles over in pain and screams slightly. "What the hell?" Kayla said as his ears grew until they looked like long elf ears, except they were blood red and black, they also looked like they were hard, the bone seemed to be close to the skin. Also his claws seemed to be growing longer and the skin in his forearms became leathery and metal plated, like his hands, the armor reached all the way to his elbows. A bone spike burst out of each elbow area, reaching about a foot in length, they were definitely sharp.  
  
Izzy was already typing furiously on his laptop ", Incredible," he exclaimed.  
  
"Wait," she said suddenly. She thought back to a project she had once done, that was about mythical creatures. "Jessy I think I know what you're turning into a Demon of some kind," she exclaimed.  
  
Jessy looked up at her and blinked and he stuttered ", De. Demon?" He then promptly passed out.  
  
Joe rushed to him and checked his vital signs. After several minutes he stood up and said ", He must have passed out due to the pain," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Either that or he's in shock," Kayla muttered ", the chicken. First he's scared of elevators now he passes out because his arms changed."  
  
"Dude, I'm scared of elevators to," Davis trailed off. Cody gave him an odd look and shuffled away slightly and Yolie smacked him upside the head. TK, Ken, Tai, and Matt all try and hold in their laughter.  
  
After the laughter subsided Kari turned to Kayla and asked ", Kayla I've been meaning to ask you," she paused ", were you come from is it normal for people to have purple eyes?"  
  
Kayla answered ", No my eyes used to be blue but changed when Jess changed into," she paused ", whatever it is he changed into. That's the only thing that changed."  
  
Izzy raised a eyebrow and asked ", Would you mind if I took a look at your eyes quickly?" Kayla nodded and Izzy stood up and looked her in the eye, only a few centimeters away from her face. After a minute he stepped back and said ", Your irises are a shade of dark purple." He walked back to his laptop and began typing again.  
  
Kayla looked at the nearest person, Matt and asked ", Is he always like this?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," the blond responded.  
  
"You know what Matt? You need to take some classes on how to lie properly," Kayla said grinning. Sora and Kari laughed in response to Kayla's words.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Davis ", or else Jun will con you into more dates. a lot more dates."  
  
Matt glared at Davis and commanded ", Silence you."  
  
Kayla looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow and asked ", Do I even want to know?"  
  
TK, who was laughing said ", Not really," he paused then added ", but it is really funny."  
  
Kayla looked from Matt to Davis to TK and finally said ", So what happened? You had to cover something up and that involved lying to this Jun so when you sent Matt to do it. He blew his cover and Jun said she would go along with it if Matt went on a date, or multiple dates with her?"  
  
Matt, his jaw hanging slightly open said ", That's exactly what happened," he paused then turned to Davis and pointed at him ", See if I ever cover for you again Goggle-Head." Davis gulped nervously.  
  
Kayla laughed and said ", You gel-heads should stick together."  
  
The other digidestined laughed, except for Cody who walked up to Kayla and tapped her on the arm, because he couldn't reach her shoulder. When she turned the youngest digidestined said ", Not to be rude or anything but I have to leave to go to Kendo practice and my sensei will be insulted if I am late."  
  
Kayla nodded and said ", Goodbye then Cody." Cody bowed to her then walked out the door. She smiled ", Such a polite little kid," she muttered under her breath.  
  
TK was walking to the door but before he left the blond said ", I better go with Cody. It isn't safe for someone his age to walk around alone." TK looked over at Yolie who seemed to be in her own little world and he asked ", Hey Yolie you going to come? We do live in the same building after all."  
  
Yolie snaps out of her day dream and answers ", Oh yeah, sorry." She walks to the door and turns to Kayla ", Goodbye." TK and Yolie walk out the door and run to catch up with Cody.  
  
Meanwhile Tai is scratching his head and mutters ", I know there was something I had to do today." Suddenly his eyes widen in realization ", Oh shit," he looks over at Kari and says ", Kari please tell me today isn't mom's birthday."  
  
Kari's eyes widen and she says ", Uh-oh."  
  
"You two forgot AGAIN!" Sora exclaimed ", This is the fourth year in a row."  
  
"Shit Kari we still have to get her something for her. Let's go!" he exclaimed before he ran out the door with Kari right behind him.  
  
Sora laughs then looks at her watch ", I better go I have to practice some tennis," she explained ", see you later." With that she walked out the door.  
  
Izzy stood up and closed his laptop ", I better go and try and get in touch with Genaii about this." With that he disappeared out the door.  
  
Kayla sighs and points to the door ", I know what your all going to say," she paused ", so if you have to go just go." Matt and Joe both say goodbye then exit through the door. Only Ken and Davis remain.  
  
Ken looked at Kayla and said ", I'll stay here and explain what I know of the Dark Ocean and the history of the Digidestined. Besides I won't be picked up for another hour or so," he added.  
  
Kayla nodded then looked at the other digidestined ", Davis?" she asked. "Not like I'm kicking you out or anything but are you leaving or staying?"  
  
Davis blinked then looked around the room ", Hey were did everybody go?" Kayla points to the door and Davis yells ", WHAT!? KARI WAIT FOR ME!" With that he ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.  
  
Kayla stared for a moment then blinked. Ken then said ", Looks like it's only you and I," he paused then added ", and Jessy of course."  
  
The teenaged girl looked at Ken and said ", Well I guess you should begin so I know what to expect."  
  
Ken nodded and said ", It's a long story."  
  
A hour and a half later  
  
"And that's the whole story," Ken said ", or at least what I know of it. You'd have to ask some of the others to get the whole thing."  
  
"That's amazing," Kayla muttered ", all the things they've done."  
  
Jessy who is sitting behind them cross legged on the floor, out of their view says ", I'd say."  
  
At the unexpected voice Kayla jumps slightly and screams. Jessy laughs seeing her response, his laugh sounds slightly un-earthy. She glared at him and stuttered in anger ", You, You, You, You."  
  
"I, I, I, I, what?" he asked with mock innocence.  
  
"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" she screamed, then got up and stamped to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Well that was odd," muttered Ken as he stood up. "I better go my mom's probably waiting," he walked toward the door and said goodbye to Jessy, who nodded in response, then yelled a goodbye to Kayla, who didn't respond, as he walked past her door.  
  
After a moment Jessy stood up and knocked on Kayla's door ", GO AWAY," she yelled.  
  
Jessy sighed and opened the door. Kayla was sitting on her bed glaring at him, but he walked over and sat beside her. After a moment of silence he apologized ", Look Kayla I'm really sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. I'm also sorry for acting like a jerk afterward," he said then slowly stood up and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait," said Kayla ", I'm sorry too. It's just difficult you know, being in this different world without anyone you really know." Kayla looked up at Jessy, no longer glaring ", I think we should try to be more patient with this."  
  
Jessy smiled and nodded then walked out of her room, closing the door slowly. He walked into his room and jumped on his bed, trying to sleep and recover his strength.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SK01: Whoa that was a pretty boring chapter.  
  
JTB: Yeah but that's not entirely my fault.  
  
SK01: After this it will be your fault though, because your writing more or less from scratch aren't you?  
  
JTB: Yeah, for all you readers out there. all one and a half of you don't expect me to update as often anymore.  
  
SK01: You didn't write very often anyway  
  
JTB: Silence you  
  
SK01: Review. please  
  
JTB: Yea review my writing or I may not update anymore.  
  
SK01: I don't think anyone cares dude.  
  
JTB: Oh yeah. oh well review anyway. please 


	7. The Death of Jessy

JTB: Well I finished the first un-revised chapter. Sorry for taking so long, readers.  
  
SK01: 'Bout time Baka-Boy, but it's still to short.  
  
JTB: Honestly I can't bring myself to make the chapters any longer without going criminally insane.  
  
SK01: You mean you aren't already?  
  
JTB: Almost but not quite.  
  
SK01: Weirdo, anyway Jess the Battlemage doesn't own digimon or the character Kayla  
  
JTB: But I don own Jessy, for he is I.  
  
SK01: Enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: The Death of Jessy  
  
The next day at seven in the morning  
  
Tai and Sora walk up to Kayla and Jessy's front door and knock. They wait for a few moments and knock again. The two residents of the apartment, sleeping in their rooms stir slightly but don't bother waking up.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Sora and Tai are still knocking on the door when they suddenly hear movement and step back from the door as they see a shadow coming under the door. Jessy pulls open the door, still half awake, wearing only a pair of pants, and growls ", What do you want?"  
  
Tai raises an eyebrow and says ", You guys agreed to help us fight Owikawa."  
  
Jessy looks at him in shear disbelief and yells ", IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL NINE!" With that he slammed the door in their faces.  
  
Tai and Sora look at each other, shrug, and walk down the stairs.  
  
At nine thirty  
  
"So you just slammed the door in their faces?" Kayla asked after hearing Jessy's account of earlier that morning. They sat across the table from each other, each with a glass of juice and a bowl of cereal. She continues ", That was pretty rude of you Jess."  
  
"It was seven in the morning," Jessy said ", It's two early to be out of bed, especially on a holiday." Kayla answered with a nod of agreement. "After they left I wasn't able to get to sleep," he continued ", We have to have a set time for them to come or something."  
  
"Maybe we should have warned them that we can't function properly until after nine or later," Kayla said. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and asked ", Do you think their going to come back today?"  
  
As if to answer her question there was a knock on the door. Jessy got up and answered the door, there stood Tai and Sora. Wordlessly Jessy turned around, walked back to the table, and began to eat more cereal. Sora entered in front of Tai and he closed the door. Sora looked at Jessy and said ", I'm sorry for waking you up earlier."  
  
Jessy grumbled in response and put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Kayla sighed and said ", He wasn't able to get to sleep after you came so he'll probably hold it against you. Anyway when are we going to start looking for Owikawa or watching the children or whatever it was we're going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well the others have already started trailing the children. After we left yesterday we found Owikawa and we battled with Blackwargreymon, who is now in our world. So now you're going to come with us Kayla." Tai explained.  
  
"Whoa wait what am I going to do?" asked Jessy, before having another spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Your going to stay here and watch this area," Sora explained ", since it's likely that Owikawa will eventually come here when the children are ready, which of course we have no clue when that will be."  
  
"Oh yay," Jessy said sarcastically. "So in other words you want me to sit up here and look out the window and see if big bad Owikawa tries to take the kids to the digiworld?" asked Jessy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes that's a excellent summary of what you have to do," Tai said.  
  
"You realize of course that as soon as you walk out that door I'm going to be sitting on the couch watching crappy anime's all day and paying scant attention to what's going on in the area?" asked Jessy, he made movements with his claws as he talked.  
  
Kayla grins and says ", Oh but you will pay attention, because if you don't I won't make you any food, and considering you can't make very much with those claws you'll need me to make you food." Jessy scowls but says nothing in response.  
  
Tai leans over towards Sora ", Whipped?" he asks.  
  
"Whipped," Sora confirms.  
  
Kayla turned to the two and said ", Okay let's get going. See ya later Jessy," and with that they walked out the door.  
  
Jessy walked to the window and leaned against it. He watched as Kayla, Tai, and Sora left the premises of the building. Once the three were out of sight he turned on the TV.  
  
Days later, sometime around noon  
  
Jessy was looking at his reflection in the glass window that was looking down on the Heighten View Terrace area. His hair had grown longer at a ridiculously fast pace, it now reached his mid back, and had become tinted silver, also a tuft of hair had grown on his chin. He had grown a tail, it was about three feet long ending in long vicious spikes. The tail itself was the same as the skin on his hands and forearms, leathery and black covered in metal plates. On his face runes had appeared, he had been able to identify what they meant even though they were in some inhuman language that he didn't know. They meant Demon, Dark, Flame, and Pain, more runes had appeared on the metal plates but he had not bothered to read them. His body was now covered in lean muscle and there was a large black flame-like symbol on his chest and stomach.  
  
He hadn't left the apartment for days, while the others searched for Owikawa, fought his goons, and shadowed the children, he watched the street below for any signs of Owikawa and the children. Every day Kayla had come home and told him of what had happened. How Blackwargreymon had fought with Imperialdramon and Wargreymon and how a few days later Blackwargreymon had confronted Owikawa and sacrificed himself to make sure that no one could use the Heighten View Terrace portal to the digital world. She had told him everything that had happened, but he craved to go out and fight himself.  
  
There were other reasons he wanted to go outside, something out there was calling to him. Ever since after he had fought the two digimon it had been calling him. Slowly it had grown stronger and now it was maddening. But today he would be able to go outside and fight Owikawa then find what was calling him, because the digidestined knew that Owikawa was going to try and take the children today. They hadn't told him, but Kayla had, and he watched them hiding in the bushes.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime he finally saw Owikawa and the children, they appeared one by one. Jessy opened the window beside him and waited until they tried to open the portal. It felt as another lifetime had gone by when the portal had finally been opened. He jumped and plummeted towards the portal, he had entered before anyone else, unnoticed.  
  
He knew instantly by the strange instinct that had developed over the last few days that this was not the digital world. Blackwargreymon's sacrifice had not been in vain, but where was he. He had no time Owikawa and the children were about to enter and there was nowhere to conceal himself. 'Nowhere but up,' he thought. He looked up and not seeing any actual end flew straight up until he wasn't visible by human eyes from the ground. He watched as Owikawa, his cohorts, and the dark spore children entered. Then came the digidestined and Kayla, still he watched making no move. Then something he hadn't expected happened, Owikawa turned into a digimon, and killed his goons.  
  
Jessy dropped toward him like a rock, his claws were aimed down at the vampire digimons head. An unearthly battle cry escaped his lips as he grew near and struck Malomyotismon in the head.  
  
"Argh," cried the large digimon as he was struck by the demon. Jessy did a back flip and landed in front of the digidestined, none of which recognized him.  
  
None that is except Kayla ", JESSY!?," she yelled in surprise ", WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
Jessy grinned bearing fangs and replied ", Answering the call." Before she could reply he turned to Malomyotismon and yelled ", I'VE ANSWERED YOUR CALL NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"  
  
The digimon smirked in reply and replied ", For you to DIE." With that he released a attack of back gas that seemed to consume Jessy.  
  
The digidestined gasped and watched to see if he was going to survive. Kayla ran towards the black gas and when it cleared over to Jessy's side. He was human again and lying on his back. Once Kayla reached him she noticed something very wrong. Jessy wasn't breathing. ", He's. dead," She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessy stood dressed in jeans and a t-shirt looking around the black tunnel he seemed to be in ", Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"You just died Jessy. Your in the afterlife," replied a voice from behind him. He jumped and turned around and looked at the person who had replied. She was tall, dressed in white robes, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, a pair of snowy white wings protruded from her back, and she was surrounded by a white glow. She was looking kindly at Jessy, feeling sorry for the youth who had just lost his life.  
  
"Well no shit but exactly where am I in the afterlife, and more importantly who the hell are you?" he asked, his face showed no shock but was strangely calm.  
  
"My name is Tenshi, I'm your guardian angel," She said slightly shocked by his calmness. "How are you so calm?" she asked. "You do know your dead right?"  
  
"Of course I know I'm dead, it was pretty obvious considering I got his by a big ass attack and that I'm human-lookin' again," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He then asked ", So what's the deal with your name? I mean you're a angel with a name that means angel, isn't that I little stupid?"  
  
Tenshi twitched in irritation ", Don't insult my name or I won't lead you to wherever you're going to be spending eternity," she threatened.  
  
Jessy pointed to the right with a raised eyebrow and said ", I think it's pretty obvious that I'm going there." Sure enough where he had pointed there was a sooty red light. "Hmmm appears that I'm going to hell, not surprising really," he said.  
  
Tenshi's eyebrow was twitching in anger and irritation ", Well if your so smart why aren't you dead and why haven't you already gone down there?" she demanded the irritation and anger plain in her voice.  
  
Jessy shrugged ", I don't really feel like burning in eternal flame right now so I'm sitting here annoying you for as long as I can," was his reply.  
  
Tenshi twitched again and said ", Well that's to bad it's time for you to go to Hell." She then waved her hand and he was blasted backward into the sooty red light. She sighed and muttered ", Well looks like its time to go watch over Kayla." There was a flash of light and the tunnel was empty.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kayla looked up at Malomyotismon and yelled ", YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Before she could yell any more insults at the vampire digimon he laughed menacingly and yelled ", GOOD NIGHT DIGIDESTINED." With that he released a white gas that hit all the digidestined and Kayla, their eyes seemed to roll back in their heads as the entered the trance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kayla stood in her living room and everyone was there, her parents and sibling. Smiling she sat beside her Dad and they began talking about nothing really, just talking for the sake of talking. Until there came a knock at the door, she stood up and answered the door and saw a tall boy, he had long blond hair and wore glasses. "Hello," she said, still smiling ", Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The boy rubbed the back of his head ", I'm Jessy I just moved in next door," he replied. Then he said ", Umm my parents wanted me to ask where the nearest grocery store."  
  
She didn't reply, something was wrong with this, she looked at Jessy wide-eyed then back at her dad then said ", This isn't right," she said ", Your supposed to be dead." She took a step back and noticed the world seemed to be fading.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kayla came out of her trance and looked around, she noticed that the others were also snapping out of their trances and Davis was standing with all the forms of Veemon. She glared hatefully at Malomyotismon. The vampire digimon took a step back stunned ", How, why didn't my attack affect you?" he demanded of Davis, shocked.  
  
"Simple I'm kind of bull headed and there's nothing that I'm really missing in life," he explained.  
  
The talk continued and later all the digidestined digimon evolved into all their forms and began to fight with Malomyotismon. Kayla heard none of it as she kneeled down beside Jessy, who's body was still lying on the floor motionless. She moved his arms so the crossed his torso in a 'X' and straightened him out a little bit. She then put his long hair behind his ears and closed his dead eyes.  
  
Malomyotismon was knocked through into the Digital World and the digidestined followed, Kari tugged on Kayla's arm to get her to follow them. Kayla stood and exited the world were wishes were granted. She watched as they fought, as more digidestined came from Earth, as the dark spore children came out and helped in the fight. 'Malomyotismon can't be defeated,' she thought ', he killed Jessy without and effort.' Unknown to her darkness seemed to be streaming out of her, strengthening Malomyotismon.  
  
Finally Kari shook the mourning girls shoulders ", Kayla snap out of it we have to beat Malomyotismon," she said ", you have to help us," she paused then added ", for Jessy."  
  
Kayla's eyes lit up and glared at the evil digimon that had taken her friends life, she gave all the light in her soul to try and help destroy him.  
  
It was enough. Malomyotismon burst into data and then was blown apart by Imperialdramon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jessy landed face first into hard rock after being launched into hell by Tenshi. After he regained his senses he heard something he wasn't expecting, heavy metal music. He looked up and saw something he hadn't expected there were a ridiculous amount of people hanging out, listening to music, drinking, eating burgers, and having a good time. He stood up and grinned ", SWEET!" He ran to get a burger then started talking to a random person.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SK01: You made Hell one big party.  
  
JTB: Hell yeah. that's how I want it to be when I die so that's how I wrote it.  
  
SK01: You are so odd.  
  
JTB: Yeah I know. then again I'm not the one that had a little voice in the back of their head that sounds like me.  
  
SK01: That's only there because of your oddness  
  
JTB: True enough. anyway Review my fic please. because you know opinions on the fic are always nice to have. so I can improve and so on.  
  
SK01: Bye  
  
JTB: Adios Amigos 


	8. A Special Case

JTB: Here is another chapter  
  
SK01: Yeah, Happy Birthday by the way  
  
JTB: Thanx dudette. even though it was on the fourth that I finally turned fifteen  
  
SK01: Now you can actually say that your older then me  
  
JTB: Yeah, anyway I'm sorry to all the readers how long it took me to get this chapter up  
  
SK01: You didn't really take all that long.  
  
JTB: * shrugs * Anyway I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter or Satan. But I do own Jessy, Alastar, Professor Stratus, my idea of hell, and the angelus curse  
  
SK01: Enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: A Special Case  
  
After an hour or so of talking to the people by where he had came through into Hell Jessy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a man who seemed to be about twenty, with short black hair and garbed in a black suit. He had little horns on the top of his head and a tail that was spade shaped on the end. "Excuse me sir," he said his voice was deep and had a slight accent to it, though Jessy couldn't identify it ", are you Jessy Bowgard?" The teen nodded in response. "Then I'm afraid your going to have to follow me so you can meet the Boss," he said, his tone suggested that Jessy didn't really have any choice.  
  
"Lead the way then my friend," Jessy replied.  
  
The man turned and walked toward what seemed to be a door, Jessy followed. On the other side of the door was a road that leaded down to a ridiculously large city made almost completely out of apartment buildings. Jessy turned around to look at the building he had just exited and saw that it was a massive castle, they had exited through a door beside a staircase. He was led up the staircase by the man and through a pair of large wooden doors. Once inside they walked strait until they came to another staircase leading down. They walked down the staircase and came to a wooden door. The man turned to Jessy and said ", The Boss is inside when you go in bow and tell him your name and he will tell you what city or sector you'll go to." He then quickly left Jessy.  
  
Jessy didn't stand for long outside the door, the Boss was most likely a busy man. He pushed open the door and there stood a demon easily three times Jessy's height he wore a black and red suit with silver trimmings and had many silver rings. Upon closer inspection Jessy noticed the demon had big black horns that curled beside his head, long silver hair, ash gray skin, and glowing yellow eyes. Jessy took a few steps closer and bowed to the towering demon who said in a voice that sounded similar to a bass drum ", State your name."  
  
"Jessy Bowgard," replied the teen, standing strait again and looking the demon strait in the eyes. Quickly before the demon could respond Jessy asked ", Would I be correct to assume you are Lucifer?"  
  
The demon nodded and said ", Did you say your name was Jessy Bowgard?" When Jessy nodded Lucifer continued ", Hmmm, you're the special case." Jessy stood silently waiting for the devil to continue ", It appears that you have to return to the world of the living." The teen raised an eyebrow, he knew Lucifer had more to say ", You won't be going to your world though, not yet anyway. You have to go and live in three worlds before you can return there, about three days will have passed there before you return."  
  
"So I have to go live three lives and then after that I need to return to my world?" asked Jessy. He continued by asking ", I only have two questions will I remember my former lives and, more importantly, why? Why do I have to do this, is there any real reason?"  
  
He answered the second question first ", You will need the abilities you will gain in the worlds you are reborn in to help save the world you just came from. Yes you will remember your former lives," he answered ", but only after you lived them all."  
  
Jessy nodded excepting the answer ", When do I leave?" he asked.  
  
"You have about a month's time to prepare. Basically you can do whatever the fuck you want before you leave whether it's getting drunk, high, or laid," said Lucifer.  
  
Jessy grinned ", I doubt I'll be doing any of that, but that's not the point where am I going to be staying for the month.  
  
"There is temporary quarters for you in the castle, when you go outside there will be a demon-ness whom will lead you to your quarters," explained the Prince of Darkness.  
  
Jessy bowed and turned to the door. He opened the door and stepped out of the room, leaving the Devil behind him. Sure enough just as the he had said there stood a demon-ness waiting for him. She had pale skin and long straight black hair, she was about a foot shorter then Jessy and wore tight black clothing. There was a pair of black dragon like wings protruding from her back. "You must be Jessy," she said, in a dark voice ", follow me." Jessy didn't respond and followed her up the stairs to the main room, then up another flight of stairs off to the right of the room. After walking up the stairs for about ten minutes they stopped at a door made of some kind of black stone, the door had a silver rune attached to it.  
  
Jessy asked ", What do the runes mean?"  
  
"Wanderer," the demon-ness answered simply. She handed him a key and said ", This is your key, see you when your travels begin." She then walked back down the stairs.  
  
Jessy raised an eyebrow and opened the door. The quarters were large and spacious, nothing compared to the apartment but still nice. It had a computer and Jessy made a beeline for that. First he tried to open his email, but it wouldn't let him in. He tried MSN next and that didn't work either. Finally he decided to settle on reading web comics.  
  
And so Jessy's stay in Hell began with him reading comics and wondering what Kayla and the digidestined were up to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A Month Later  
  
There was a knock on his door and Jessy grumbled as he climbed rather slowly out of bed. He put on a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt, strangely the muscles that had developed while he was a demon were the only evidence of that form. Presently he opened the "What do ya want?" asked the annoyed teen, then he recognized the person as the demon-ness who had showed him to his room a month before. "Oh it's you, I guess it's time to go now then, eh?" he said, she nodded, turned, and began to walk down the stairs. Jessy followed.  
  
In the past month he hadn't done much, except sit and read web comics, eat, read novels, and practice his bass, which he had nearly mastered due to the fact that he had slept for the first time last night.  
  
After trudging along behind the demon-ness they finally reached their destination, a large swirling vortex of white, black, blue, and green. He turned to his guide and asked ", So what now, some kind of ritual?"  
  
"No," she responded ", you just jump into the vortex and your reborn."  
  
"Shouldn't this thing be guarded better?" he asked. "You know incase someone decides he doesn't want to be dead anymore."  
  
"I am its guardian and I am one of the few that knows it's here," she answered.  
  
Jessy raised an eyebrow then turned to the vortex and said ", Well I best be off. I want to get these lives over with." With that he jumped into the vortex and was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In a world of muggles and wizards  
  
In Canada a child is born to two wizard parents. The child has gray eyes and a tuft of dark blond hair. The parents stood for a moment then decided on his name, Alastar McFadyen. "Well here goes to a new life," thought Jessy before his mind was locked away for this life, until it's end.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Almost sixteen years later, September, Alastar's sixth year in wizarding school  
  
The fifteen-year-old Alastar stood in line with many first year students waiting to be sorted by the sorting hat of Hogwarts. For his first five years of wizarding school he had attended schools in Canada, Ireland, Scotland, Switzerland, and Japan. Now he was attending school at what was most likely the greatest wizard school in the world.  
  
"McFadyen, Alastar," the old teacher called.  
  
Alastar walked over to the stool where the hat lay, the other students hadn't noticed him and as he walked up to the stool the Headmaster explained that every year he moved to a different school. He wasn't much unlike Jessy was Dark blond hair, except it wasn't as long and was spiked backwards, tall, broad shoulders, and a lean build. However his eyes were gray and not blue-green and he had no need for glasses. He reached the stool sat down and placed the sorting hat on his head, the hat didn't even speak to him and yelled ", GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
What he assumed was the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, Alastar walked over to the table and sat beside a boy who looked to be his age. He sighed leaned back and thought ", Another year, another school. After this year I go to Mexico." His parents had never given him a reason why he must be moved every year but it was in their will so he had followed it. When he was eleven his parents had died in a horrible accident, but he didn't want to think about that. The boy he had sat beside, he realized was saying something to him.  
  
"Hello," the boy said, he had raven black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter," he replied without even the slightest bit of interest in his voice, a slight Irish accent evident. Shortly after his birth his parents had moved to Ireland.  
  
"Hi," said a girl who sat across from the table, she had long blonde- brown hair, Alastar didn't care really. "Are all the countries you've been interesting?" she asked.  
  
"You know I would tell you but I don't really tell things to people unless in know their name," was his response.  
  
She looked at him with distaste and he laughed slightly then she said ", My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
He grinned and said, finally ", Yes the countries I've been to are very interesting." Before she could respond Dumbledore did his annual year beginning speech, warning them to stay away from the forbidden forest, of the danger's Voldemort presents, and he also introduced the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher. The new teacher was a lean man who stood nearly six feet tall, he had jet-black hair that was streaked with white, and dark brown eyes, he was Professor Stratus. Then the food appeared and Alastar quickly filled his plate and dug in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few months into the year  
  
Alastar sat in the Gryffindor common room scrawling down notes while he practiced his magic, behind him a crowd was gathering because he wasn't doing schoolwork but practicing extremely advanced spells.  
  
"He's almost like a machine," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione ", he writes faster, smaller, and more then you Hermione, except this isn't school work."  
  
Before Hermione could respond a face appeared in the fire and looked at Alastar. The face showed a sixteen-year-old Japanese boy with long hair who was talking quickly in Japanese, while Alastar nodded then responded. The boy's face nodded grimly then disappeared, and Alastar stood up. After grabbing his wand and a few other things that were on the table and closing his books, he walked over to the portrait hole and was about to exit but turned and looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three might want to come," he said then turned and continued out of the common room. The three exchanged glances then turned and followed him.  
  
They walked for a few minutes in silence down the halls then Hermione asked ", What's going on, were are we going?"  
  
"We're going outside," he replied. "As for what's going on, my friend that you saw in the fire has informed me that something important is about to happen outside the castle."  
  
"How does your friend know," asked Harry?  
  
"He used a machine they have at the academy in Japan, a very ancient machine, it can predict the future to some degree," he explained ", the school's been watching it for some years now, ever since rumors of the Dark Lords return." Though the others asked Alastar didn't answer them, so they continued to walk until they were out of the castle. Alastar stopped and simply watched the sky.  
  
For fifteen minutes nothing happened then they saw it, out of the forest came figures in dark cloaks stalking towards them. Alastar watched the sky uninterested in the Dementors coming toward them. Finally Harry asked ", Alastar what do you plan to do about them?"  
  
"I have every faith in you that you'll be able to keep them at bay, all three of you," he pointed to the sky ", I am much more worried about them personally."  
  
In the sky there were small bursts of fire, and they were quickly coming closer. When they were completely visible the three gasped, Death Eaters, about fifty of them, riding on the back of dragons. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have time to think about them because they could now feel the Dementors coming to close for comfort, so they began to try and fight them off.  
  
Alastar smirked, muttered a spell and waved his wand finally pointing it toward himself. He doubled over in pain, a pain far to familiar to Jessy's dormant mind, which had started to stir and awaken, angel wing's burst out of his back. He flew up to meet the dragons.  
  
The Dementors had already been fought off, and the three looked up at Alastar as he met the first dragon and gasped when he knocked it aside like it was nothing. "Harry, Ron, Hermione what's going on?" asked Dumbledore as he and several other teachers ran out.  
  
Professor Stratus gasped and pointed to Alastar ", Headmaster Alastar has used the angelus curse on himself."  
  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth ", He's going to die!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss Granger," replied Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"What?" asked Ron ", The angelus curse I thought that was a myth?"  
  
"What's the angelus curse?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"It is a ancient curse that is forbidden everywhere in the world," explained Snape ", It gives the cursed one great power but kills them slowly and painfully. Alastar will die in but a few hours."  
  
Harry gasped and looked back up to the sky, the dragons were gone and Alastar was flying down to them. While he was fighting he had been hit but a dragons flame and was now his face was burned, he did not seem to notice. "It's not over yet," he said, his voice sounded weak and distant. The dying teen looked to the sky again and so did the others, then they saw him.  
  
Voldemort landed on the ground not far from the three students and the professors. He looked at Alastar and laughed ", I see that someone has rediscovered the angelus curse," the Dark Lord laughed again ", If you think that will stop me boy then your gravely mistaken."  
  
Alastar closed his eyes as if in pain, he felt Jessy's mind now fully awake and combining with his mind. Alastar's eyes snapped open and he through himself toward Voldemort with the fury of a demon. The Dark Lords eyes widened in surprise as the cursed teenager battered him, overwhelmed by the raw furry and the power, he forgot his pride and fled.  
  
Alastar collapsed, the new mind was willing himself to die so the pain of the curse would end.  
  
And so ended the first of Jessy's three lives.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: I apologize to everyone about this chapter. well only the Harry Potter part of it. I'm not very good at HP fiction  
  
SK01: You've already done a whole life in one chapter * shakes head *  
  
JTB: Hey cut some slack eh. I didn't want to focus to much on that life. uh yeah that's it  
  
SK01: Baka-boy  
  
JTB: Anyway review please. I promise I'll try and write better chapters 


	9. Rebirth Numero Dos

JTB: Hey, hey I got another chapter up  
  
SK01: It's kinda short though. which isn't unexpected  
  
JTB: Yeah. Anyway I own Alastar, Sloan, Jessy, Ash. fuck I own just about everything in this chapter. sweet  
  
SK01: Just a warning this chapter is a little violent.  
  
JTB: I'm thinking of upping the rating on this story.  
  
SK01: Maybe you should  
  
JTB: I'll think about it  
  
SK01: Please read and enjoy baka boy's story  
  
JTB: Honestly I'm not a baka. well not very much of one anyway  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Rebirth Numero Dos  
  
Alastar found himself standing in a long dark tunnel with a sooty red light end, familiar no? Beside him stood Jessy, who had his arms crossed and was smirking at Alastar. "You're the other conscienceness," said Alastar in disbelief.  
  
Jessy nodded ", You are the first of the three rebirths I must undergo before I can return to the plain where I originally died," explained the ex-demon.  
  
"So now what?" asked the Canadian-Irish wizard.  
  
"We must combine together, then return to hell so we can begin the next life," was the reply from the long haired teen.  
  
"That's about as clear as mud," Alastar said. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I am Jessy Bowgard, ex-demon, future savior of my world, and so on and so forth," answered Jessy ", now hurry up and merge with me, the sooner I'm able to get this over with the better." Alastar nodded and walked toward Jessy. They reached out with both hands and touched their palms together. There was a flash of light and the new being they had formed stood. He stood approximately six feet and four inches tall, he had broad shoulders but a lean build, he had the muscles Jessy had developed in his demon form, Alastar's gray eyes, his hair reached his shoulders, was spiked backwards, and was the dirty blond color that both had shared. He held his wand and waved it causing a little bit of light to trail behind it.  
  
"I could get used to this," his voice was clearly Jessy's still. Without another word he turned and walked into the sooty red light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon he stood in front of the vortex, he looked toward the demon-ness and she nodded. Jessy jumped into the vortex. "Rebirth numero dos her I come," Jessy yelled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The new child opened his eyes and instantly Jessy thought ', Something is not right here," but before he could ponder further his conscienceness faded, waiting until just before the death of this new child. Before the parents could name their child, three men entered the room. They all wore dark hooded cloaks ", Mister and Misses Griffith, hand over your child and he will be spared your fate," said the first man, he withdrew a gun from inside his cloak and pointed it at the new fathers head. The second man followed the example of the first and the third walked over to the mother, who handed him the child. The man took the child out of the room and shut the door, then came the sound of two simultaneous gunshots. In the cloaked mans arms the newly born child began to cry. The two others emerged from the room, the one who demanded the child from the parents spoke to the other two ", Let us return to base and begin," he paused ", editing," another pause ", this child."  
  
24 hours later, at the base  
  
The three men and the baby had arrived at a building, hidden underground. Inside this underground base was a barracks, mess hall, training rooms, hospital wing, living quarters, and a series of laboratories. Since they had arrived three hours earlier the men had given the still un-named child to a scientist, who took him to the largest laboratory and but him in a tube filled with a green liquid. The scientist now furiously typed on a keyboard and entered commands into the computer.  
  
The door to the lab slid opened with a hiss and a tall imposing man with iron gray hair walked in, he was dressed in a black suit, he was probably about seventy but he still was healthy, his hard green eyes glared at the scientist. "What is the status on the infant?" he demanded ", did he survive being placed in the tube?"  
  
The scientist nodded, he was in his late fifties and had white, crazy hair, he wore a lab coat, and was rather frail. "He survived with no sign of any damage, his hair has changed color though," explained the younger man ", his eyes also."  
  
"When will we know if the chemical is working properly," asked the older man, obviously a superior.  
  
"His growth is just beginning to excellerate, in about twenty four hours he should be the size of a five year old. Once he's reached that size the growth will stop and we will see if the proteins and other chemicals begin to take effect," explained the scientist. "We will remove him from the tube in seventy-two hours."  
  
"Excellent Professor Loki," said the man ", make sure he survives, he is very possibly the future of the assassin guild."  
  
Professor Loki bowed to the guild leader and said ", I will remain here the whole time, or send for other experienced scientists to watch over him."  
  
"Very good Loki," the man walked out without another word.  
  
The scientist turned back to the keyboard and began typing again. "Hmmm," he muttered, the typed in ", your name shall be Sloan."  
  
Seventy-Two hours later  
  
Professor Loki and a few other scientists stood in front of the tube, Loki held up a remote with a blue button on it. He pressed the button and the liquid drained from the tube, then it split in two and Sloan fell to the ground in front of them, his hair had grown at the same speed as the rest of his body, it was a emerald green color, his eyes fluttered open, they were a strange saffron color. Quickly the scientists clothed him and moved him to hospital wing, where he was given many medical shots. Finally they moved him to the room that would serve as his living quarters for the next several years.  
  
A few days later  
  
Sloan walked into the office of the leader of the guild. The week old child was dressed all in black, his emerald green hair had be cut so it was only about two inches long and very unruly. He bowed to the leader. "Hello sir," he said.  
  
"Hello Sloan," replied the leader ", you are to begin your education in a few days, after that you shall begin to perform missions. You are to be one of the top assassins of the guild by the time your body has reached the biological age of eighteen."  
  
"I understand sir," said Sloan. He bowed again and walked out of the door.  
  
Ten years later  
  
Sloan, his body had reached the biological age of fifteen, stood on a rooftop watching two figures walk down the street. He had a sniper rifle set up lying beside his feet unfortunately it had broken somewhere inside while he transported it, he would have to fight them hand closer. Sloan wore a black denim trench coat with a flexible metal sewn into it, under he wore a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black steel-toed boots. Inside the trench coat he had several weapons, handguns, knives, a few types of bombs, as well as other weaponry. On each hand he had special gauntlets, they allowed him to still use his hands normally while protecting his hands and letting him damage his opponents.  
  
He jumped down from the rooftop and followed the two. His hair was still emerald green and in the same cut it had been when he had first visited the leader of the guild. He followed the two, his saffron eyes looked for a good place to attack.  
  
In his mind he reviewed the data on the two, one was a mutant the other was a man with robotic arms that both carried a large arsenal of both close and long range weaponry. It wasn't going to be easy. He continued to follow them until they left the city and headed for their hideout, in a nearby forest. Once they entered the forest he snuck ahead of them and waited in a tree, very high up. Conveniently his targets stopped near his hiding place.  
  
"Xero," asked the mutant ", I think we may have been followed, should we circle back." His voice was nervous and Sloan mentally kicked himself for not being quieter.  
  
"There's no need Ash, whoever was following us got lost," replied Xero.  
  
As he moved lower, Sloan got a better look at his targets. Ash had dropped his hood earlier, his skin was gray and he was only about five feet tall, he had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were not visible from the angle, he was gaunt and had a large knife on his belt. Xero on the other hand was about seven feet tall, had his hair shaved off, his skin was tanned, his arm's were no longer hidden under the cloak, they were metal his left arm had gun barrels built on the top and his right arm had a blade that reached from his wrist to past his elbow. Sloan was taller then Ash but shorter then Xero ', That could cause some problems,' he thought.  
  
Sloan dropped from the tree, as he fell he aimed for the top of Ash's head, he landed his hands grabbing Ash's head and twisting. There was a sickening crack as Ash's neck broke and he fell to the ground. Sloan then launched himself toward Xero, who easily knocked him out of the air and into a nearby tree. The Emerald haired assassin got to his feet just in time to dodge the swipe of Xero blade, which had snapped foreword. From within his trench coat he withdrew a long knife he used for throwing, and used it to parry Xero's next strike. Sloan back-flipped away from Xero, onto the branch of a tree, out of the reach of the taller man. The assassin threw his knife at Xero but it simply bounced off his arm. Before Sloan could draw a different weapon Xero punched the tree, causing it to break and begin to fall over, Sloan flipped away and drew one of his pistols, then loaded a special round into it. "HEY XERO," he yelled ", CATCH THIS!" He fired the shot and Xero caught it with his arm that had the sword.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Xero explained as sparks began to surround his arm, leaving it motionless. He raised his other arm and began firing on Sloan, who ran and dodged the shots. Sloan returned fire with regular rounds, missing mostly because he was still running. The assassin hid behind a tree to reload, he put exploding rounds in both of the pistols and jumped out from behind the tree to fire again but stopped at the sight before him. Xero was holding his working hand above his head, out of the hand came electricity and energy that formed itself into a massive ball. "DODGE THIS BASTARD!" yelled the angry man, who then threw the energy ball at Sloan.  
  
Sloan ran to his right and was sent flying through the air by the explosion behind him, he landed on the ground and got to his feet immediately, ignoring any pain. He couldn't see Xero, but ran in the direction ha had come from. Xero obviously thought he had killed Sloan because he was laughing and holding up his arm in victory. The saffron-eyed assassin snuck around behind the seven-foot man and put the gun to his targets head. "Try dodging this idiot," he pulled the trigger and was sent flying backward as the bullet exploded against Xero skull. "SHIT!" he yelled as he his another tree hard, winding himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a knife at his throat ", You should make sure someone's dead before you focus on the second target," said Ash. The mutant obviously had some sort of healing ability because he had twisted his head back to the way it was supposed to be. Sloan kicked the gray skinned man in the chest before he had a change to cut him and jumped to his feet, kicking the knife out of his opponent's hand. Ash back flipped and threw several knives at Sloan, who jumped out of the way and threw his own knives in response. The mutant dodged them and turned to Sloan just in time to see the assassin's gauntletted hand before it hit his face. Sloan followed up with a sidekick to the chest that sent Ash flying. Sloan picked up the longhaired mutant with his right hand and withdrew another pistol with his left hand and pointed it between his struggling opponent's eyes.  
  
"Time to die," said Sloan ", and this time you won't survive," he pulled the trigger and let the dead body drop. He put the gun back into his coat and retrieved his other weapons from the ground. He'd have to get his pistols repaired at the base. He walked out of the forest and back toward town, he didn't seem to realize he was covered in dirt and blood, some his own, most from his targets. He returned to the rooftop and retrieved the sniper rifle that he had left. For the second time that night he jumped off the rooftop. He walked to the other side of town and waited for the transport to pick him up.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: Here you go  
  
SK01: Hey what the hell this life is lasting for more then one chapter like the other one. why?  
  
JTB: Since this one is in a world that's my idea it's easier to write. besides I like Sloan he's a very important character to me.  
  
SK01: Right. It's just because you can't write Harry Potter fics well. that's why Alastar's story was so short.  
  
JTB: Well there is that to.  
  
SK01: Ha! Baka  
  
JTB: Onto another subject. I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. I'm kinda going to Hawaii for eight days starting Friday. then afterward we may be sending in the computer to get it fixed  
  
SK01: YOUR GOING TO HAWAII!?!? You bastard. you get to escape the snow and cold temperature  
  
JTB: There isn't any snow where I live remember. we have lots of rain instead. but yes escaping the cold will be good  
  
SK01: Lucky bastard.  
  
JTB: Anyway please review and have patience for the next update. Adios Amigos.  
  
SK01: Bye 


	10. The Tournament

JTB: Hey, I'm back just like I said I'd be back  
  
SK01: Surprisingly it's actually a better length then usual  
  
JTB: I figured since I said there wouldn't be a update for a while that I'd write maybe a page or so more then usual  
  
SK01: Anyway on with the fic  
  
JTB: I own all characters in this chapter and all places so steal and die  
  
SK01: .right.  
  
JTB: Enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: The Tournament  
  
One year after Sloan assassinated Xero and Ash  
  
Well concealed in the rafters Sloan watched through the scope of his sniper rifle as a well-known peace negotiator was making a speech. He spoke of stopping a war that was currently being fought between two guilds, the Marksmen and the Blade Wielders. He took aim, the crosshair was aimed on the man's head. Before firing Sloan studied the man, he was in his early fifties, his black hair was graying in many places, he wore glasses and a suit, he was only about 5 foot 4 inches tall and was a little fat.  
  
Sloan pulled the trigger.  
  
The man fell, as the bullet went through his skull and brain. As silent as a shadow Sloan jumped from rafter to rafter until he reached his exit, a window he had left open when he entered.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Sloan entered the office of the leader of his guild. "How went the assassination?" asked the man.  
  
"He is dead," answered the emerald haired assassin.  
  
"Were you seen?"  
  
"No they will no doubt believe it was a marksman who killed him."  
  
"Good," said the leader. "You may take your leave now Sloan. I will send word to you when I find another mission for you."  
  
"Yes sir," Sloan bowed and exited the room. The door closed with a hiss.  
  
The leader leaned back in his chair and contemplated ', I wonder if this experiments loyalty will last.' He picked up his phone and pressed a button.  
  
"What can I do for you leader?" asked the voice of Professor Loki.  
  
"I want you to create a mind control drug for Sloan," answered the older man ", I don't want him to betray us."  
  
"Create a mind control drug so Sloan does not betray the guild," said Professor Loki ", Not a problem sir I shall begin development right away."  
  
"Good"  
  
With Professor Loki  
  
Professor Loki sighed and hung up the phone. He turned to his equipment and jumped when he saw Sloan framed in the doorway, a flame grenade in his hand. Loki eye's widened. "Never again," Sloan growled ", shall you create a machine like me and never again will you alter nature." A grim smile crossed his face and before Loki could respond he threw the grenade foreword and shut the door.  
  
"NO!" Loki screamed as he ran for the door. He had ran past the grenade and was at the door when it exploded sending fire every where and causing many chemicals to explode. Loki opened the door and his eyes widened as Sloan grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his feet.  
  
"Die with your precious chemicals Loki," He threw Loki into the fire and closed the door. He continued to every lab, shooting everyone and then destroying the labs with explosives. He took the elevator to the bottom floor where the leaders office was.  
  
With the leader  
  
The leader picked up his phone and pressed another button ", What's happening on the lab floor," he demanded.  
  
"A series of fires started," came the reply ", It started in Professor Loki's personal lab."  
  
"Damnit," the leader swore. "Any clue what started these fires?"  
  
"Not yet si," the man was cut off by a series of explosions that shook the building.  
  
"What was that," demanded the leader, there was no response. "Shit!" he swore ", I better use one of the tunnels out of here."  
  
Before he could even get out of his seat his office door flew off its hinges and Sloan stepped in. "Hello leader," he said.  
  
"Sloan, excellent help me out the tunnel," he pressed a secret button on the wall and part of the wall fell backward revealing a tunnel. He paled as a thought occurred to him, he turned to face Sloan. "No," he said as Sloan impaled his shoulder and stuck it to the wall with a katana. The leader yelled out in pain.  
  
"Thank you for showing me a escape route 'leader'," Sloan grinned.  
  
"You destroyed the whole guild, why?" demanded the leader, grimacing from the pain.  
  
"Because I don't like what the guild does, it's slowly been destroying the planet," Sloan responded ", but the main reason is because you killed my parents and so many other innocents. But most of all because the turned me into a killer," he removed a flame grenade from his coat and threw it behind him to the door. "I'll see you in hell old man," Sloan growled, without another world he walked down the tunnel, the screams of his ex-leader as he burned alive, followed him all the way down the tunnel.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Sloan made it out of the tunnel just in time to see the guild go up in flames, a grim, triumphant smile crossed his face. His smile turned to a frown as he saw members of the guild who hadn't been in the base arrived. One of the assassins pointed toward him, Sloan turned and fled into the forest. They had no change following him, he had too much of a head start, they turned back to the forest and left.  
  
Over the next two years Sloan traveled the planet looking for a line of work that involved fighting, for that was what he was, a fighter. For a while he worked as a soldier, but that didn't suit him, he didn't like working with so many fighters. He left after only a couple of months, next he went to the marksmen guild but he left there as well. He found many other jobs as a fighter but ended up leaving them all. Now he has arrived in the kingdom of Aero, at the palace city of Siara.  
  
Sloan arrived at the gates and raised a eyebrow as the guards crossed their spears to stop him, his body appeared to be eighteen, he was nearly six foot ten. He had grown his hair down to his shoulders all the same length. Both the guards wore identical steel armor and used large spears as weapons ", State your business in Siara sir," demanded the first guard.  
  
"I intend to attempt to gain the honor of being the guardian of your princess," replied Sloan, the guards nodded and wordlessly they moved their spears to let him pass. Sloan walked up the main street leading to the palace, receiving stares from many people, because of his odd hair and his height. Finally he reached the castle and entered, he walked to a desk with a man dressed in robes that were the same color as Sloan's hair. "Whom do I talk to about becoming the Princesses guardian?" he asked.  
  
The man looked up at him and raised a eyebrow ", That would be me," said the man ", Just sign your name on this sheet and wait in that room over there." Sloan signed the sheet and walked to the room the emerald robed man had mentioned. The room was large with many benches and a lot of training equipment, also there were many people, all fighter and warriors by the look of them, they sat on the benches or used the training equipment. Sloan leaned against a wall and waited until whatever test he had to undergo would begin.  
  
A hour later  
  
The man in the emerald robes entered the door and called out ", The first two fighters in the tournament are Zelgor and Jason." Two men followed the man out of the room, one was almost seven feet tall and had red hair the other was about five feet tall with long black hair.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Finally the man came in with the winner of another match and called ", Sir Zephyr and Sloan," Sloan stood and glanced at his opponent, a man dressed completely in Knights Armor.  
  
'Great,' thought the former assassin ', I'll have to find a way through that armor and I probably won't be able to use guns or grenades.' He and the knight followed the man out of the door and through the castle until they reached a large coliseum, row after row of seat surrounding the arena, and a large balcony with three throwns in whom, presumably the king, queen, and princess sat. The king wore a crown of gold with many jewels in it, he had on flowing red robes laced with gold, he looked to be tall and imposing with short brown hair and a beard. The queen wore a red dress, she had long black hair and piercing blue eyes that Sloan could see even from where he stood. Finally he looked to the princess, she seemed to be about his age and looked incredibly bored with the whole affair, she wore a red dress as well, she had inherited her mothers piercing blue eyes and her fathers brown hair, she raised a eyebrow at Sloan's odd appearance. Seeing Zephyr bow on his knee, Sloan bowed his own way, he put his right hand into a fist and put it against his left hand which was opened and bent down.  
  
The king stood and studied the two and yelled so all could hear ", In this battle you will only be able to use basic weaponry, no guns or explosives, throwing knives are allowed." He sat back down and looked intently at the two. Sloan sighed and began to remove various guns and explosives from his jacket, causing many people to raise their eyebrows, for the pile was quite large. He adjusted his gauntlets and made sure all his other weapons were in their proper place. Then he turned to face the knight who stood with his hand on the hilt of the great blade on his back. Again the king stood and shouted ", BEGIN!"  
  
The knight unsheathed his blade and ran toward Sloan, giving a warrior salute long before he reached the teen. Sloan bowed in the same way he had to the royalty and waited. The knight reached Sloan and slashed downward with his sword. The crowd gasped as Sloan caught it between his hands and smirked ", You'll have to do better then that Zephyr," he said. Sloan then kicked the knight square in the chest, denting it. The knight let go of his sword and Sloan took it and drove it into the sand.  
  
Zephyr growled ", Why you little," and charged at Sloan, hitting him with one of his armored hands, knocking the teen into one of the arenas walls.  
  
Sloan recovered quickly and groaned ", That hurt." He looked at the knight, who was trying to pull his sword from the ground. Sloan ran toward the knight and jumped into the air and kicked the knight in the back. "You should pay more attention to your opponent, not your weapon," he said, before punching the side of the knight's helmet, causing it to fall off. The knight had short black hair that was graying, he had a large scar going down his face. Before Zephyr could regain his senses Sloan grabbed his arm and tossed him into the arena wall, he then looked up at the king ", Is this a fight to the death?" yelled the teen.  
  
"Yes!" the king, yelled in response. Sloan turned to the knight, who had got to his feet and was about to charge at Sloan. The former assassin just sighed and as soon as the knight began to charge him threw a dagger so fast it was practically impossible to see, Zephyr fell over, dead, the knife in his throat. There was silence for a moment, then the audience began cheering. After the cheering has subsided the king stood and announced ", Sloan you are the victor, you will proceed to the semi-finals against Drago."  
  
Sloan bowed and exited the arena to go back to the waiting area, leaving his pile of guns and explosives for after the end of the tournament.  
  
Forty minutes later  
  
Sloan walked back into the arena beside Drago, a lizard man armed with a pole-axe. Drago was about eight feet tall, his skin was green and covered in scales and he had on large, black horn coming out the back of his head. They bowed to the royalty, then to each other and the match began. Sloan withdrew a katana from his coat and waited for Drago to strike. The lizard man was waiting for him to, the circled each other and finally Drago jumped in the air and brought his axe down with a two hand slash, which Sloan easily dodged. Sloan continued to dodge all of the lizard mans strikes, flipping and rolling away from the attacks.  
  
The princess, Sara leaned over to her father and said ", I hope Drago doesn't win, I'd hate to have a lizard man as a bodyguard."  
  
The kind nodded in response ", That boy is just toying with him, he probably doesn't see Drago as a very big threat." The princess nodded. Bored of toying with the lizard man Sloan dodged another attack then suddenly jumped foreword and impaled the lizard man on his sword. Drago went limp and Sloan pulled his sword out of his dead adversary. The king stood and announced ", Congratulations Sloan you have made it into the Finals. You will be facing Cloak, your fight will begin in one hour." Sloan bowed and exited the arena.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Sloan sat in the waiting room, readjusting his weapons and making sure his jacket was properly on. Someone walked into the room, they were about six feet tall, and completely hidden by the black cloak he wore. Sloan snorted in laughter ", You couldn't think of anything better then Cloak?" he stood and looked into the hidden face.  
  
"Do not insult my name, boy," he said in a disgusted tone ", I will tear you apart on the battle field." Sloan caught a glimpse of dark eyes and white hair.  
  
"So what does a Drow want with the position of the bodyguard of a human princess?" he asked, his face serious and glaring.  
  
"Your smarter then you look, but I have no need to answer your questions," with that Cloak turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Sloan sat back down and thought of how he would defeat such a powerful opponent. "A Drow," he said aloud ", This shall be very difficult."  
  
Thirty-eight minutes later  
  
Sloan stood at one end of the arena glaring at his opponent, Cloak face was still hidden. The king gave the word and the battle begun. Sloan jumped into the air and dropped down toward the dark elf, a split second before he hit he moved just enough and landed beside Cloak and did a sweeping kick knocking his opponent off his feet and onto his back, knocking the breath out of him. Before the Drow could regain his breath Sloan threw him into the arena wall and charged him, hitting him swiftly with many kicks and punches. Cloak jumped strait up and floated in the air above Sloan, the Drow appeared to be injured but his face was still hidden. He held out his hand and a fireball began to form, then he fired it at Sloan. The teen dived out of the way but was still knocked across the arena by the force of the fireballs explosion. His opponent continually sent fireballs his way preventing him from recovering, finally Sloan was able to time it just right to roll out of the way of the fireballs and threw multiple knives at the Drow to distract him from his magic. He jumped and kicked his opponent out of the air, he jumped on top of Cloak and wrapped his hands around the Drow's throat, trying to suffocate him. Cloak couldn't concentrate enough to cast another spell, so he withdrew a dagger and stabbed Sloan in the arm. The former assassin howled with pain and let go of the Drow. "DIE!" yelled with rage and he threw several knives at Cloak, who dodged them all. Sloan suddenly realized he had knocked the Drow's hood off and that there was a vast silence in the crowd. The teen ran forward and withdrew his katana, he slashed at the Drow with it but missed several times. Cloak thought that the teen was lost in rage but Sloan was already trying to figure out his next move. Suddenly he dropped his sword and punched Cloak in the jaw, the attack was unexpected enough to stun the Drow. Sloan followed up with a punch in the gut, the smashed his elbow into his opponents back, knocking the Drow to the ground. The teen stepped on the back of Cloaks neck and forced his foot down, shattering the bones in the neck.  
  
The crowd cheered, and the king stood up and was yelling something. Sloan heard nothing, he was painfully aware of the knife in his arm, he had used the arm while it still had the weapon in it, 'how stupid' he thought. He fell to his knees and passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: Thanks everyone for waiting for this update  
  
SK01: Baka. getting to go to Hawaii and getting concert tickets.  
  
JTB: Why do you even care. you like snow and the concert isn't even near where you live. and a far as I know you don't even like the bands.  
  
SK01: Shut up Baka-boy  
  
JTB: Anyway please review and give me input  
  
SK01: See you later  
  
JTB: Ciao 


	11. The Second Rebirth Ends

JTB: Okay here's a new chapter. I wanted to add more to it but we're getting the computer fixed so no can do with that  
  
SK01: You should of spent more time writing it  
  
JTB: I've been busy  
  
SK01: Yeah, busy skiing and reading web comics  
  
JTB: Hey no dissing the web comics  
  
SK01: Whatever. Baka  
  
JTB: Anyway read and enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: The Second Rebirth Ends  
  
Sloan floated in emptiness, void of anything except darkness. He floated for a long time, why was he here. he had just defeated Cloak then he had passed out. He floated, wondering for what seemed like a eternity. Then he felt a presence, he turned and saw a tall boy, about fifteen with long dirty blond hair spiked backward standing. The boy's gray eyes studied him curiously, he grinned and waved and promptly disappeared.  
  
Sloan eyes slowly opened, looking up at the ceiling of the castle infirmary. "He's awake," announced a woman with long black hair, she was fairly short, about five feet tall, and she wore a dark gray cloak. Her eyes were a strange green that seemed to glow. A sorceress Sloan realized with shock, he thought they were just a legend.  
  
"Excellent," replied a man wearing armor ", I shall go inform the king immediately."  
  
Sloan tried to sit up but suddenly his arm felt like it was on fire. "You haven't fully healed, the magic is still doing it's work," said the woman. She was sitting in a chair, studying him carefully. "Your lucky that you defeated the Drow when you did, otherwise the enchantment on the dagger would have killed you," she said. Sloan tried vainly to sit up, but again the pain in his arm caused him to lie back down. "You should be able to get out of bed in a few hours," she said ", Until then relax."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the king stepped in, followed by his daughter. The king looked down at him ", Good job Oni, you are dismissed for now. I would like to talk with this young man in private with my daughter for a while," he motioned with his hand and Oni bowed and walked out the door. The king looked at Sloan ", What is your name?"  
  
"Sloan," responded the teen.  
  
"What is your full name and where do you originate from?" asked the king patiently.  
  
"Sloan is my full name and I have no clue were I was born, but I can tell you where I have spent most of my life, though you won't believe me," said Sloan. The king nodded and the teen continued ", I grew up in the assassins guild and lived there until it's destruction about two years ago."  
  
"You're a assassin," the king glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Was a assassin, that ended when I destroyed the guild," Sloan said, before the king could reply Sloan continued ", They took me when I was young and preformed a experiment on me. They tried to create the perfect assassin."  
  
"You wanted to get revenge on them for what they did to you?" asked the princess.  
  
Sloan glared at her ", I wanted to prevent them from doing the same to other's, revenge had little to do with it."  
  
"Very well now that that's over with do you Sloan vow to protect my daughter Princess Sara for as long as you live and accept the title of The Princesses Guardian," asked the king with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes your majesty I vow to protect her until death," replied Sloan. He smirked ", I'd bow but I can't even sit up, much less stand and bow."  
  
The king nodded and exited the room. Sara looked at Sloan and raised a eyebrow ", So my new bodyguard is a eighteen year old, mutant, ex- assassin, great," she said sarcastically, sounding like a spoiled brat.  
  
"I hope you get used to it soon Sara, because I'm going to be around for a long time," Sloan smirked, sitting up, the pain in his arm lessened.  
  
She glared at him ", You will address me as Princess Sara," she said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you say princess," said Sloan sarcastically. He stood up and moved his injured arm around, the pain mostly gone. He picked up his trench coat and put it on, after making sure all his weapons were there. "So what happens now," he asked, adjusting his gauntlets and looking at the princess.  
  
"What do you mean what happens now?" asked the princess.  
  
"I mean what are you supposed to be doing now," asked Sloan, stretching.  
  
The princess raised an eyebrow ", There isn't really anything I'm supposed to be doing."  
  
"So your saying you have no schedule or anything whatsoever?" asked Sloan. The princess shook her head, and Sloan smacked his forehead. "You're a princess without anything to be doing, like learning to play a instrument or anything." She nodded and he shook his head ", Okay what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the library," she decided.  
  
Sloan sighed ", There you go now let's go." He followed her out of the room, walking beside her as they went through many halls until they reached a pair of large wooden doors. He opened the door for the princess then followed her in. "Holy shit," he swore looking around the room, there were about three floors of shelves and books.  
  
"Watch you language," she snapped at him. He shrugged and sat down in a big chair in the center of the library. He watched as the princess looked through the books.  
  
After a while she turned to him and said ", It's very unsettling when you stare at me like that, you know."  
  
"I'm just doing my job Princess," Sloan smirked.  
  
"Well stop staring at me," she ordered, glaring at him with her piercing blue eyes. He shrugged and studied the room instead.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Sloan is dozing in the chair sprawled out, his hair covering his face. On the third floor of the library, standing on the tips of her toe, reaching for a book. She pulled it out but stumbled backwards falling backward over the low railing. She let out a scream.  
  
Sloan's saffron eyes snapped over and immediately he jumped off the chair to the wall opposite of where she had fell from, bounded off and caught Sara in midair. They then fell promptly down to the floor, Sara landing on top of the teen, knocking the breath out of him. After Sloan had managed to crawl back to his chair and regain his breath Sara said ", You saved me."  
  
He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow he replied ", Well yeah it's kind of my job." Before she said anything else he asked ", Are we done here? I was kind of hoping I could get something to eat, I haven't really eaten anything decent in a week or so," explained the ex-assassin.  
  
She blinked and said ", Oh. sure I think it's getting close to dinner anyway," she trailed off.  
  
Sloan jumped out of the chair and asked ", Your going to have to tell me the schedule in the castle," he followed the princess out of the library, not noticing the Oni watching them from the second floor.  
  
Half a hour later in the dining hall  
  
The dining hall was a large room with many rows of tables seated at the tables were all the residents of the castle that weren't servants. Knights, lords, noble's, advisors, and many other people lined the tables. There were many voices talking of wars, battles, the tournament, local events and the oddness of the princess's new guardian. The royal family, who sat in a table elevated slightly above the other tables, ate quietly. Sloan sat at this table, along with the cities master guard, the captain of the knights, Oni, and other people the king considered important. He sat at the left of the Princess, who sat at the left of her father who had the queen sitting on his right. Currently the king tapped his glass, silencing everyone in the room. He stood and held up his glass ", At toast to my daughter's new bodyguard, Sloan, who not only entertained us in the tournament but has already saved my daughters life today." Everyone in the hall cheered their approval and raised their glasses in toast.  
  
Sloan sipped from his goblet, it only contained water, Sloan disliked wine. He turned his head to the left to continue his conversation with the captain of the knights. A tall strongly built man with short messy black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee, named Zanif. The captain said suddenly ", If you can convince the princess, you should come out and train some of the knights and guards. I need help with training with their guns."  
  
Sloan raised a eyebrow and asked ", What type of guns are they using?"  
  
"The guards use handguns and the knights use rifles," explained Zanif ", guns are newly implemented weapons for the knights and guards."  
  
"I'll ask her right now then, I could use some target practice myself," replied Sloan. He turned and looked at Sara, he poked her in the shoulder and asked ", Want to go down to the target range tomorrow morning, Zanif has asked my help with gun training."  
  
The princess raised a eyebrow and said ", Sure, I'll meet you after I wake up."  
  
Sloan nodded, then turned to face Zanif and grinned.  
  
Midnight  
  
The princess was in her room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a backpack on her back, a holstered pistol she had stolen from a guard when he wasn't looking on her belt. She had left the lights out to prevent anyone from noticing she was awake. Sara looked around the room making sure she had everything she needed. Once she was sure she threw her sheets and clothes tied together out of the window and began her descent down. She reached the ground and crouched down, she sneaked around the guard post's and snuck easily scaled the castle wall. She glanced around and continued into the town, walking down the main street, constantly looking over her shoulder.  
  
Eventually she escaped the town and reached the town gates. The gates were locked up, the guards no longer there, but watching from atop the walls. She picked the lock and opened the gates slowly, she then snuck through them. Once outside the gates she put her back to the wall and quietly sneaked along it until she came to a spot where bushes touched against the wall. She entered the bushes and crawled through them.  
  
After what seemed like hours she reached a forest nearby to the city. She decided she was safely out of distance of the watchmen and began running through the forest. Sara ran until she reached a meadow, she was exhausted so she sat on a rock and rested. About an hour later the sun rose.  
  
Sara looked up towards the rising sun and gasped, there silhouetted in the rising sun stood Sloan, his hair and jacket blowing in the breeze, his arms crossed across his chest. He walked towards her until there was about two meters in between them. "I guess you'll be taking me back to the castle huh?" she asked.  
  
Sloan smiled and said ", My job is to protect you from danger, not to stop you from escaping the palace."  
  
"You're not going to make me go back there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Look," he said, sitting down beside her on the rock ", I had to destroy the place where I felt trapped in order to escape. You on the other hand just have to run away and dodge the knights when your father sends them to find you. I see it as a way for a formally trapped person help a trapped person escape," he explained.  
  
"Thank you Sloan," she said, smiling.  
  
"Well now that that's out of the way lets get going, we have to move if we don't wanna get caught," he said, standing and pulling her up. They walked into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Three months later  
  
Sloan sat on the bed of the inn while Sara tended a bullet wound in his shoulder, on the other bed sat Calvin, a sorcerer who had joined the two only a week after they escaped the castle. Sara had begun training in healing magic and she had quite a knack for it, already Sloan's shoulder began to feel better. Much had happened in the past three months, they had recently ran into some assassins left over from the guild. Sloan had easily killed them all without the others help. The assassins had been hired by Kane to take out the three. Kane was the general of the legions of Flare, and the three were a major thorn in his side. The one time they had seen him he had nearly killed Sloan, who had been out of commission for two weeks even with the help of Sara's healing powers. Now he was coming to destroy them himself, with his legions.  
  
"Are we going to try and escape," asked Sara.  
  
Sloan and Calvin exchanged glances. "There would be no point they'd catch us in the end," muttered Sloan ", We're going to stand and fight until the legions are defeated or until we die. Either way we go down fighting," Sloan explained. Sara looked at him fearfully and he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly.  
  
The next day  
  
Sloan, Sara, and Calvin stood on a cliff top watching the legions approach. Sloan took his sniper rifle, aimed and fired, again and again he fired, killing hundreds of soldiers before they got close. He put the rifle back into his jacket, and threw a few grenades into the legions, taking out a few more hundred. Calvin stepped foreword, created a large fireball and fired it at the army, taking out a couple hundred. Sloan and Calvin continued the assault, greatly decimating the army, until Sloan was almost out of explosives and Calvin's mana was running low.  
  
There were only about three hundred soldiers left, Kane was still alive though and many of his superior officers as well. "Let's go!" yelled Sloan, drawing his pistols, already loaded with flame ammunition. Calvin followed suit, picking up Sara before he jumped down.  
  
As he fell Sloan unloaded his clips, killing about twenty soldiers. He landed and reloaded his guns quickly, a soldier was running toward him with a long sword, Sloan shot him square between the eyes and the man fell. Sloan released many more shots into the army, unloading his clips. Beside him Calvin had put down Sara and took out his twin Uzi's, holding down the triggers spraying the front lines of the enemy with bullets, felling many of them. Sara unloaded a few clips of ammo from her pistols, she threw them to the ground.  
  
"I'm out," she said, Calvin was also tossing his guns down and drawing a long sword, waiting for Sloan.  
  
Sloan was still firing shots into the army, reloading quickly. After another five minutes he finally threw his guns aside and drew his katana.  
  
Most of the enemy was dead now, only about fifty soldiers were left and Kane himself. "Calvin now's the time to enchant my sword," Sloan said holding his katana toward the mage. Calvin nodded and used the last of his mana to surround Sloan's katana with energy. The emerald haired teen turned and ran toward his enemies, cutting through them easily. Within a few minutes he had killed the remaining soldiers.  
  
"Very good Sloan," said Kane, clapping slowly. "But not good enough, your enchantments about dead and you have no chance against me." Kane was tall, the same height as Sloan his hair was red and his eyes were dark brown, almost black. He wore black and silver armor, currently he smirked and drew his own katana. "Prepare to die, boy," yelled Kane as he charged forward.  
  
"Die bastard," yelled Sloan as he charged to meet Kane. Their swords clashed, and Sloan gritted his teeth feeling Kane's strength. Kane slashed and Sloan parried, over and over again. Kane stuck again and Sloan tried to dodge, gutting a shallow cut along his chest, Sloan countered, lunging foreword punching Kane in the gut and slashing at him. Kane recovered before Sloan could hit him with the slash and parried it. Sloan, not expecting the parry let the sword be knocked out of his hands. His katana went flying through the air and landed many meters away. Kane smirked and kicked Sloan in the chest, sending him flying a few meters.  
  
'This is it, this is the end,' thought Sloan hopelessly. Kane begun running and jumped into the air, coming down to strike Sloan with his sword. Time seemed to freeze. Sara was screaming out to Sloan, horrified knowing her guardian was soon going to die. Calvin was holding her back, as she struggled to run toward him. Sloan looked up at Kane and spotted a weakness in his armor, around the stomach there was leather and not steel. 'I'm going to take this bastard with me to hell,' Sloan yelled inside his mind, he reached inside his coat quickly and brought out a knife and stabbed foreword just as Kane's strike came down on his head. Sloan died with a grim smile on his face, knowing he had scored a lethal blow.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SK01: That chapter could've been better  
  
JTB: Silence. Now like I said I won't be able to write for a few days or weeks or however long it takes to fix the computer  
  
SK01: I think it's just a excuse so you don't have to write for awhile  
  
JTB: Silence. I already have a perfectly good excuse that I could use  
  
SK01: What?  
  
JTB: Nickleback concert, Midterms, 3 Day school trip and Linkin Park Concert. Oh yeah that may kinda dent my time for writing to.  
  
SK01: Lazy Bastard  
  
JTB: Well yeah. anyways please review 


	12. The Third Act

JTB: I finally have a new chapter up  
  
SK01: You could have had it up earlier... You weren't THAT busy  
  
JTB: Sure I was... I went the Nickelback concert and the Linkin Park Concert...  
  
SK01: And you were busy playing Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and reading webcomics AGAIN!  
  
JTB: Well there is that to...  
  
SK01: * sighs * You could have made this longer  
  
JTB: Silence wench  
  
SK01: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!  
  
JTB: A wench... umm... read and review  
  
SK01: BAKA  
  
* I apologize to everyone I pissed off by going to a Nickelback and Linkin Park concert and rubbing it in your faces... and for calling SK01 a wench*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 11: The Third Act  
  
Sloan looked around the dark tunnel he now stood in, finally his saffron eyes landed on the gray-eyed, blond boy. The emerald haired warrior raised an eyebrow and said ", Who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"You," replied Jessy ", Well, sort of." He held up a hand to stop Sloan from speaking ", Let me explain," he said. "You are the reincarnation of me, well the original me. We have to merge so we can fulfill our ultimate destiny."  
  
Sloan snorted and asked ", What makes you think I'll merge with you?"  
  
"Ultimately you don't have much of a choice Sloan. We can always force you to merge with us, though I don't really want to have to do that." Jessy pulled out his wand and tapped it against his leg.  
  
The older teen smirked ", How would you make me? As far as I can tell you're a regular human."  
  
"I'm a wizard Sloan I can stop you easily, you are nothing against magic," he glared at his counterpart. "I offer you a final chance to merge willingly." Sloan glared, but nodded and walked toward Jessy. The gray-eyed teen held out his hand to shake Sloan's, Sloan grabbed his hand.  
  
With a flash of light they were one. Emerald green hair fell to Jessy's shoulder, the bang's spiked forward and down. The black trench coat and all of Sloan's weapons remained, as did the wand and the original Jessy's lean muscles. Sloan's eyes also remained, the same saffron color. He was about six foot four, wearing black jeans and a black shirt under the trench coat. Jessy smirked ", Time to go to my next reincarnation."  
  
With that he walked into Hell.  
  
In a medieval world with dragon's, elves, and sorcerers a child was born. The father was a powerful half-demon mage of the shadow order and his mother was an elf, trained in the art of white magic. They named their son Reeve son of Loki. He had pale blue eyes, jet-black hair, and pointed ears.  
  
Reeve had a strange childhood at best, having to follow both the traditions of the elves and of the shadow order, and having to live with his mismatched parents. His father trained him to use a variety of Swords and how to manipulate shadows, while his mother taught him basic white magic. When he turned thirteen, he was sent to an academy for magic and fighting that let him take five areas of study. His choices were Shadow Magic, White Magic, Item and Weapon Creation and Combination, Black Magic, and Sword Techniques. While the first two years in the academy were interesting his third year at the academy, while he was fifteen was the most important.  
  
The entrance of the Academy  
  
Reeve stood staring at the academy, returning here for the third time. The academy was a series of small castles, open fields, dorms, and training areas. Reeve's hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, the tail almost two feet long, his long, pointed elf ears clearly visible. He was tall, and appeared to be frail, his lean muscles hidden under his baggy black shirt with a red trim, baggy black pants, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin was pale and he had the sword his father had given him when he first left for the academy. The sword was a long sword with a leather handle, the name Striker engraved along the blade, a ruby was set in the pummel. The metal used for the blade was strange and seemed to glow slightly.  
  
"Hey Reever," yelled a small group of people, running toward him. There were three of them, a female elf, a female human, and a male half- human half-beastman. The elf was the stereotypical elven female, long blond hair, bright blue eyes, flawless skin, and so on. She was about 75 years old in human years, which meant she was about fifteen to the elves. Her name was Heather and she was Reeve's cousin. The female human had fiery red hair, brown eyes, she had freckles on her face, and was only about five feet five inches tall. She was also fifteen and her name was Kathy. The half-beastman was about seven feet tall, he had wild brown-orange hair, stripes on his face, and a tail. He was sixteen and was named Jake.  
  
Heather threw her arms around Reeve ", It's so nice to see you cuz," she said, hugging him hard.  
  
"Nice to see you to Heather," he said while squirming to escape her. Once he escaped his older cousin, he fell victim to the giant Jake who squeezed him a little bit to hard. "Let go Jake I can't breath," he gasped. Jake let him go and Kathy hugged him, Reeve hugged her back, blushing slightly. ", So how has everyone been?" he asked after he and Kathy separated.  
  
"We've all been well," Kathy explained ", We've all got the courses we wanted, here's your course outline, expert level on all your classes. No real surprise there."  
  
Reeve grinned and took his course outline from Kathy. "Even after all the different stunts a pulled last year in Black Magic and Sword Techniques." He looked at his friends and said ", why don't we go to the dorms so I can unload my stuff."  
  
"Where is your stuff cuz?" asked Heather.  
  
Reeve grinned and withdrew a small box from his pocket ", I managed to create a Infinite Box over the break." They muttered in slight amazement and the quartet walked to the dorms.  
  
A couple of weeks later  
  
Reeve drew Striker and held it in front of him, in a ready position. His opponent, a Drow named Raven, drew two short swords and held them at his sides, also in a ready position. The sword techniques teacher, a beastman named Gareth swung a hand upward and roared ", BEGIN."  
  
Raven quickly ran foreword, striking at Reeve with the blade in his left hand then the one in his right. Reeve dodged the first one and parried the second, he then kicked Raven in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Reeve pointed Striker upwards and yelled ", BLADE CHARGE, LIGHTNING." A bolt of lightning hit his blade and it began charged with electricity. Reeve jumped foreword and slashed Raven across the chest, slightly electrocuting the Drow.  
  
Raven quickly recovered and yelled ", SHADOW RAGE." Reeve's shadow raised up behind him and tried to strike at the black haired youth. Reeve just smirked as his shadow passed through him and hit Raven instead. The Drow was knocked off his feet. "How?" he managed to gasp.  
  
"Shadow manipulation is one of my specialties," replied the teen, he waited for Raven to get back on his feet then attacked. "SHADOW REAVER," he jumped foreword but instead of striking Raven he hit the Drow's shadow, causing him to yell out in pain and faint.  
  
Gareth clapped and walked toward Reeve ", Good job Reeve, well fought, though I do think it was a bit overkill." Gareth then threw a powder at Raven that woke him up and healed his wounds slightly. "As for you Raven, you are over confidant and need to train harder at developing your techniques." Raven glared at Reeve and stood up. "Class dismissed," announced Gareth. The students left in a hurry to get to their next class.  
  
Reeve who was already finished his classes for the day went to his dorm, which he shared a demon named Seth. Seth appeared fully human except for pointy ears barely longer then a regular humans and canine teeth that were slightly longer then normal. He had blond hair that fell over the red headband he constantly wore. His wardrobe consisted of sleeveless shirts and baggy pants, mostly black. He majored in sword fighting, sword techniques, and fire magic. He had green eyes and he wasn't very social.  
  
He opened the door, walked in, and lied down on his bed. Seth was looking out the window intently, as if waiting for something. Reeve fell asleep without giving his roommate's behavior much thought.  
  
A few hours later Seth shook Reeve awake, his face was grim ", Reeve the academy is under attack." At that moment the dorm shook, sending the two flying into the wall. "The teachers and keepers are melding all the buildings into one, so we can put up a better resistance against the attacking force," explained Seth.  
  
"Who's attacking anyway?" asked Reeve getting to his feet and steadying himself against the wall.  
  
"Rogue demons from all the tribes, mercenaries, some goblins and orcs, and a army of humans from a kingdom I've never heard of," replied Seth ", my guess is that the army is from across the ocean."  
  
Reeve nodded, the continent of Terra had never been in good relations with the only other continent, Raga. The people of Terra didn't know much about the people on Raga and it was the same the other way as well. "Let's get out of here and see if there's anything we can do to help," said Reeve as he grabbed Striker and his Infinite Box, and ran out the door with Seth following closely behind.  
  
The walls were unfamiliar to the two teens as they ran down the halls, they burst through the exit doors of the dorm building to find a strange new building. It was a giant castle surrounded by high walls, the castle was attached to the dorms and several other buildings and in the center of the enormous castle was a training field that was an easily a few acres large. The two blinked and quickly ran to the first teacher they saw. "Logan is there anything we can do to help defend the castle?" asked Reeve.  
  
Logan was a elf and master archer he glanced quickly at them then said ", Seth go help the fire mages attack the armies, Reeve go find Heather, Jake, and Kathy." The two teens nodded and ran their separate ways.  
  
Reeve went to the first most obvious place to find his friends Heather and Kathy's dorm room, he ran up the stairs and opened the door. He glanced around and saw Kathy sleeping on her bed, Heather was no where in sight. 'Probably went to help the injured,' thought Reeve as he walked over to Kathy. He blushed then reached down to shake her awake. "Wake up Kathy," he said, she stirred and opened her eyes, she then screamed.  
  
"REEVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WHILE I'M SLEEPING!?" she demanded as she knocked him across the room.  
  
"I was sent to get you," he explained grimly as he stood up. "The academy's under attack," he said. The half-elf picked up Kathy's bow and handed it to her, she stood looking at him dumbfounded. Before she could respond the black haired teen grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door ", We have to find Jake and Heather then report to Logan."  
  
"It'll be quicker if we split up," Kathy said running beside him.  
  
Reeve shook his head ", No way it's best if we're together, especially if the attackers get in somehow," he explained. They reached Jake's dorm but had no luck he was gone, his equipment to. "He's probably gone to help on the walls, quick lets go to the infirmary," Reeve said running out of his friends unoccupied dorm room.  
  
The two exited the dorm building and ran across the training field two the infirmary branch of the castle. Heather and Jake were both there, the elf healing the half-beastman, he had a large cut going down the side of his right arm. A faint green light surrounded Jake's arm and the cut healed rapidly and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. Reeve stepped foreword ", Jake, Heather we need to go find Logan. He wanted me to find you all, so lets go report to him," explained Reeve, turning and running out of the infirmary and across the field with his friend's close behind him.  
  
When they finally found Logan, he was instructing the archers on how to fire at the enemies outside the walls. He turned to the four ", Go to the keepers chamber, they will give you instructions," ordered the elf without looking at them.  
  
Reeve and the others bowed then turned and ran to the main entrance, Reeve opened one of the doors and held it open for the others. The other three walked past him and he let go of the door, letting it close on it's own. The four ran up the stairs, Jake now leading with Reeve at the rear. After over ten minutes of running up stairs they reached the top floor. They walked down a long hall with portraits of previous teachers, keepers, and students who went on to do great things. They paused at the door and studied it for a moment, it was twice the height of Jake. They were great black doors made of some black stone, there were designs of silver and gold. Jake reached foreword and opened one of the great doors, Reeve was the first to step in closely followed by Kathy, then Heather, who hesitated before entering, and finally Jake entered closing the door silently behind him.  
  
The room was massive with a high ceiling, the walls were crimson with black designs going along them. There was a great thrown-like chair at the back of the room and in it sat a celestial. Celestials were half-human half- angel, they had wings and holy powers but they weren't immortal. This celestial had long white hair that flowed in the air without any wind, and piercing green eyes. She had two pairs of wings that shone brilliantly. Her laid his eyes on the four and beckoned them to come closer. The four teenagers bowed and the keeper said ", Stand my friends there is no need nor time for formalities," she stood as Reeve and the others rose ", I have a mission for you four," she explained ", you must go to the nearest kingdom and ask for assistance against the attacking forces."  
  
Reeve gaze met that of the keeper ", Surely there would be others better suited for such a thing."  
  
"There is no time, you four were the ones whom Logan sent to me, so you must go," explained the celestial. The four bowed again and without another word turned and left for their mission.  
  
They said nothing until they reached a shadowy area at the bottom of the staircase. "So," said Heather ", How are we going to sneak past that huge army?"  
  
Reeve motioned to the shadows ", I'll transport the four of us through the shadows and into the forest near the invading army."  
  
"Then we should hide until dark," added Jake ", just to be on the safe side." The others nodded.  
  
"Okay every one make sure you're in physical contact with me and the shadows," instructed Reeve ", otherwise I may not be able to transport you to the right place." The others nodded, Jake grabbed his shoulder, Heather did the same with his other shoulder, and Kathy grabbed his right hand. The four sunk into the shadows and then were gone.  
  
That night  
  
Reeve dropped silently down from his hiding place in a tree, Kathy jumped out and he caught her easily. Jake crawled out from some nearby bushes and Heather dropped out of a different tree. Reeve motioned for them to move. Slowly the four sneaked through the forest making hardly a sound, if they were lucky they would not be seen.  
  
Their luck didn't hold out.  
  
"Get 'em," they heard someone shout. Twenty armed men jumped out of the bushes and some trees. Before anyone could blink an eye Kathy had already felled one of the attackers with her bow. Jake removed a battle-axe from his back while Reeve withdrew Striker from his back. Another fell to Kathy's bow. Reeve did a flip foreword and preformed a downward slash on one of the attackers head. Jake swung his battle-axe at one of the attackers midsection, cutting him clear in half. Reeve, spotting someone trying to sneak up on Heather, manipulated her shadow and turned it into a blade that cut the would-be attacker down, he then parried an attack and countered, stabbing the man through the chest. Jake grabbed one of the men with one hand and threw him into another, knocking them over. Kathy was loosing arrows like crazy, felling many of the men.  
  
There were more men now, and even more on their way. "Run," Reeve ordered ", I'll hold them off. Go inform the nearest kingdom of the attack, I'll meet up with you later." The others nodded and began to retreat. Reeve sheathed his sword and put his hands in front of him, his thumbs and pointer fingers in a triangle shape ", TRI-ELEMENTAL BLAST," he yelled. From his hands beams of water, then lightning, then fire struck his enemies, felling most of them. He turned and ran after his friends, they had already gotten quite a way. As he ran he got hit in the side by a fireball which sent him flying into a tree. His head swam as he tried to regain his senses, suddenly the tip of a blade was at his throat. He looked up at his attacker but all he could make out was flames, a flame demon.  
  
"Hello there boy," said the demon in a raspy voice, before he hit Reeve with the pommel of his sword, knocking the teen out cold.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: So how you like it?  
  
SK01: I guess it's pretty good... 'just swallowed my pride there...'  
  
JTB: Woot anyway to those who were wondering the Nickelback concert was awesome (lots of sweet pyro) and Linkin Park was twice as good, in my personal opinion (even if there was a lack of pyro). The other bands at the concerts were awesome as well... they were Three Days Grace, Staind, Story of the Year, Hoobastank, and POD.  
  
SK01: Stop rubbing it in baka  
  
JTB: Okay... * under my breath * wench  
  
SK01: I HEARD THAT * chases Jess around with a keyboard *  
  
JTB: PLEASE REVIEW, ARGH * gets hit in the head by keyboard * 


	13. The End of Reincarnations

JTB: Sorry I took so long but I've had trouble with exactly I've wanted to write and I've been a little busy to  
  
SK01: Playing video games and reading web comics  
  
JTB: Haven't we already made that joke?  
  
SK01: Yeah, but it is true  
  
JTB: Yeah true  
  
SK01: Anyway Jessy does not own Digimon or the character Kayla, she belongs to me  
  
JTB: Read and Enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12: The End of Reincarnations  
  
Reeve was aware of the fact that he was being dragged across the ground when he first regained consciousness. Next he realized that whoever was dragging him was dragging him by his head. The hand was burning his skin, suddenly he remembered. The fire demon who had knocked him out. He struggled a bit and the demon stopped dragging him and threw him to the ground. "Well look who's awake," the demon picked him up by his ponytail and threw him to the ground, he then tied up Reeve's hands. "Come on I'm taking you to the general," he poked Reeve's back with the sword and the half elf walked.  
  
'No point in trying to escape now, I'll just get killed,' he thought ', I'll wait until the opportune moment.'  
  
Eventually, they reached the largest tent, it was navy blue. After being prodded by the demon, Reeve entered the tent. The tent had armor and weapons racks all around the walls, a thrown of oak wood was placed in the middle of the room. In it sat a man in black armor trimmed with gold, he sat rigidly examining a great sword. The man had dark blue hair, which reached his mid-back, he raised a eyebrow when Reeve entered, his olive eyes staring at him intently. "General Shin this boy was with three others in the forest, trying to escape from the armies," explained the demon ", he almost escaped to but I was able to stop him."  
  
Shin stood up, leaning his sword against the thrown then walked up to Reeve ", What were you doing in the forest," he demanded, locking eye's with Reeve.  
  
"We were sent by the keeper to investigate your forces," lied Reeve, without blinking.  
  
"You're a pretty good liar," responded Shin. "Since you won't tell us and I don't really feel like forcing you to," he paused ", yet. What's your name boy?" asked the general.  
  
"Reeve son of Loki, half-elf, quarter shadow-demon, and a quarter human," responded Reeve, there was no reason to hide anything like that, he'd either escape or die their prisoner.  
  
Shin grinned darkly and said ", Excellent, you'll be perfect for the plans of our Emperor." He raised his hand and fired a ball of lightning at Reeve, knocking him out at the close range.  
  
Many hours later  
  
Reeve awoke in a cart of some sort, his hands were shackled behind his back and his feet were clamped together at the ankles, there was a collar around his neck that was made of a smooth red and black stone. 'Shit, a mana breaker I won't be able to use magic,' he thought. After studying the inside of the cart he saw his sword strapped to the ground a few meters to his right, out of reach. He closed his eyes ', I hope the other were able to make it to the kingdom okay,' he thought. The half-elf rolled over slightly and went to sleep.  
  
A three-day cart ride later  
  
Two mercenaries dragged Reeve out of the cart, they undid the clamp on his ankles. "Walk," one of them ordered, Reeve did as he was told. They hadn't fed him to whole three days and he didn't have the strength to try and fight. The one who didn't order him grabbed Reeve's sword and followed. They were on the shore, a massive ship was docked nearby. Reeve trudged foreword, stumbling every so often. Eventually they reached the ship and entered. The walked down a hall with red carpet, gold candlesticks, and ornamental wallpaper. "Wait here," they ordered after throwing Reeve into a room, they slammed the door and Reeve heard their footsteps going down the hall.  
  
The room was about the size of his dorm, it had a few shelves, a dresser, and a queen sized bed. Reeve, being absolutely exhausted and stiff from the three days in the cart, lied down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. About an hour later a female Drow in a maid uniform awakened him. "Wake up Reeve son of Loki," she said ", We've got some clothes for you then you must talk with the emperor." She bowed and walked out of the room, standing outside beside the door waiting for him.  
  
"Emperor?" he mumbled as he pulled on a baggy black shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, his boots, then wrapped his scarf around his neck. He exited the room and without a word the Drow began walking, Reeve followed. They walked for a long time until they reached a door with the words 'grand hall' written on it. Reeve opened the door after his guide motioned toward it. On the other side the door was a grand wall with the same wallpaper, and carpet of the halls, but also a high ceiling with massive gold chandeliers hanging from it. There was also a massive table laid out with food, at the end of the table farthest from Reeve sat a winged figure with short messy gray hair and a beard. He was dressed in a black robe with gold trimmings and he was staring intensely at Reeve. He looked like a celestial but he had gray wings and he looked old, he had been the son of a fallen angel and human realized Reeve.  
  
The fallen celestial motioned towards the chair on the other end of the table and Reeve walked hesitantly towards it. Once he had sat down the figure spoke ", So you are the one Shin informed me that he was going to send, you have a very interesting bloodline Reeve," said the man in an emotionless voice ", I am the Emperor." Reeve glared at the Emperor, meeting his emotionless dark eyes. "You'll be glad to know that your friends informed the kingdom of my armies attack, and they defeated my army," the Emperor told the teen.  
  
Reeve grinned without any real amusement ", But that won't stop you will it, you have more armies, more generals, more soldiers, and you could easily get more demons to come forth?" asked the half-elf.  
  
"True but that will take time and I'm missing a general, now that Shin is dead," explained the Emperor. "That is where you come in, you see you have very powerful blood that, if you are properly trained, will make you near unstoppable. But of course you won't join me willingly and your friends will be looking for you," said the fallen celestial.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your going to force me to serve you and have me kill my friends," replied Reeve.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How? It takes many powerful Mages to do that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh I can do it quite easily, you see I can use mana like water and I am very skilled with mentally controlling and influencing someone," he explained. Reeve was about to say something except suddenly the Emperors eyes flashed and the black haired teen collapsed.  
  
Days Later  
  
Reeve bowed down to the emperor, he wore black leather armor trimmed with red, baggy black pants, black leather boots with a red trim, his scarf, and leather gloves also trimmed with red. On his back were Striker and Ahriman, a sword given to him by the emperor. "Emperor Erebus I await your orders," he said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Erebus looked down at his new general, Reeve had taken a few days to manipulate but now he served the fallen celestial without question. As a safety precaution he had renamed Reeve. "Sergius the academy has sent out small parties in search of Reeve, you must distract them by destroying some of the nearby fishing villages," ordered Erebus.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Reeve who stood and saluted. He then turned and left the ship.  
  
Erebus grinned ', With his power at my command it will be easy for me to gain control of this continent,' he thought.  
  
Outside  
  
Sergius walked to a nearby shadow, tied his scarf around his mouth and nose, and sunk into the shadow.  
  
He emerged in the nearby village of Fishel, it was rather tiny, with about ten small wooden houses and docks where many small boats were tied. Under his scarf Sergius grinned, he drew Striker and Ahriman, and stepped out of the shadows. Without even motioning the houses burst into flame and as the people inside began to flee the flame and escape from their houses, Sergius slew them all. When he was finished the houses had been burned to the ground and there was only one survivor left a terrified woman in her early twenties. Sergius walked up to her and sunk into her shadow, leaving the woman to tell the story of the teen who had destroyed the village.  
  
Over the next day or so Sergius had destroyed all the nearby villages. By now many if the parties sent out from the academy had heard the story of the black haired teen that had burned the villages and killed the inhabitants. The story unsettled many of the parties, for most people from the academy had met Reeve and the description fitted him. It was especially unsettling for Kathy, Heather, Jake, and Faris, a knight from the kingdom of Obi who was accompanying them. The group had also heard stories of the giant ship docked along the shore and they headed toward it.  
  
Sergius sat at the table across from Erebus eating dinner and suddenly the ship shook. Erebus looked at Sergius ", Kill whoever is attacking," he ordered. Sergius stood, bowed, and sunk into a shadow.  
  
He rose from the shadows and was instantly hit with volleys of arrows and fireballs, most of the arrows were incinerated by the fire or by a barrier he had quickly raised. There was a moment's silence while the smoke from the fireballs hitting cleared. The smoke cleared and Sergius stood, a arrow in his shoulder but unharmed other then that. For the first time he saw the force attacking the ship, there were only about twenty people. Archers, healers, warriors, mages, and a knight stood ready to fight him. Sergius faltered when he saw a beautiful red head, an elf, and a half- beastman, then he drew his shadow and wrapped it around him, creating armor with wings and claws, and only his face wasn't covered by shadow. He flew down and killed all the attackers with ease, all except the three that had caused him to falter and the knight, who had dodged his attack.  
  
Sergius landed on the ground and dismissed his shadow armor, he glared at the remaining four and yelled ", Who are you?"  
  
The elf stood foreword, she seemed to have tears in her eyes ", Don't you remember us Reeve, we're your friends? You and I are family, I'm your cousin Heather. Don't you remember?" she asked, sobbing slightly.  
  
Sergius' face twitched slightly ", I am not this Reeve you speak of, I am Sergius, general of emperor Erebus' army," he declared, drawing his swords. He charged foreword and struck at the knight who parried the attack.  
  
The knight growled ", Murderer, you've killed innocent people and your classmates."  
  
"I killed innocents true, but I have no classmates to kill," he exclaimed, knocking the knight back.  
  
Just as he prepared to strike, Sergius was grabbed from behind. "You've been brainwashed Reever," said the half-beastman calmly ", Try and remember, it's Jake, Heather, and Kathy. You know us, me and you are best friends," Jake said calmly, trying to break through to his friend. Sergius continued to struggle to try and escape his captors grasp  
  
"I say we kill him," said the knight ", it's to dangerous to try and make him remember."  
  
Kathy walked foreword and slapped the knight ", We won't be killing him Faris!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Sergius and slapped him as well ", How could you forget us all so easily?" she yelled at him, slapping him again.  
  
Sergius glared at her ", There was nothing to forget and nothing forgotten, I've never seen you before," he growled ", any of you." Suddenly Faris rushed foreword and his the captive half elf over then head with the pommel of his sword. Sergius promptly passed out.  
  
Inside the boat  
  
Erebus sighed as he sensed Sergius pass out, he stood up and walked out of the dinning hall. Less then a minute later he walked out of the ship, with a few of his better soldiers in tow.  
  
"Who are you," demanded Jake, who had laid Sergius down on the ground. He took out his battle-axe and stood in a ready position.  
  
"I am the one who is in control of your friend Reeve, but since he lost so easily to the four of you, you can have him back," he explained.  
  
Reeve suddenly regained conscience-ness, he opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet once he realized where he was and what was going on. "I feel like I've been hit by ton of bricks," he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. He glared at Erebus, threw Ahriman off his back and into the shallow waters and drew Striker ", You...," he growled at the fallen celestial. Before anyone could stop him he charged foreword at the Emperor, once he was about five meters away from Erebus he jumped into the air and brought Striker in an overhead slash. Erebus jumped about two meters back and in less then a second had drawn his sword and stabbed down into Reeves back. Heather and Kathy screamed as he died instantly.  
  
The dark tunnel  
  
Reeve stood in a dark tunnel looking at the emerald haired teen, pale blue eyes locked with saffron eyes, he realized that even if he used all the shadows in the tunnel he would be unable to harm the teen. "Who are you?" the half-elf asked of the other.  
  
The teen sighed ", Not this conversation again," he scratched his head. "I can explain this all," said the emerald haired one ", if you just shake my hand." He held out a gauntleted hand.  
  
Reeve raised an eyebrow and took the hand. There was a flash of light and Jessy stood, finally at the end of his reincarnations. His emerald green hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, his bangs were spiked foreword and down, his eyes were saffron with a pale blue ring around his pupils, his skin was pale, his ears were pointed, he was still about six four, and still had the lean muscles from his original form. Now the trench- coat was made of black leather with a red trim, Striker was still on his back, the katana he had as Sloan was gone, he wore a tattered red scarf around his neck, his black jeans were a little baggy, and he wore Sloan's gauntlets. He turned and walked down to the sooty red light at the end of the tunnel, his scarf and trench coat trailing behind him.  
  
Later  
  
"What do you mean I'm not going back yet," demanded Jessy to the Boss Demon ", you said after I was done with these incarnations I would be returned to the world where I died."  
  
"That's true," said the giant demon ", but there was something I forgot to mention. I have to give you the memories you would have if you hadn't left your world until after your grade ten year."  
  
Jessy raised an eyebrow and said ", Well get on with it so I can go save the world or whatever it is I need to do."  
  
"Very well, close your eyes," instructed the demon. Jessy closed his eyes and he felt something hit him mentally, it felt like getting hit by a ton of bricks. "There you have the memories," said the demon.  
  
The memories came to Jessy, all the things he learned in grade ten, his experiences in the program he had decided to take called TERRA, and many other things. He opened his eyes ", Well if there isn't anything else I'll be going now," said Jessy as he turned to leave. He walked up the stairs outside the door and to the portal.  
  
The demon-ness was there as usual, once Jessy had made his way to the portal she stood. "Once you go through the gate you will arrive at the high school you will be attending," she explained ", you will be in uniform and you will have a backpack. In the backpack there will be instructions and directions to your new apartment. When you arrive at the apartment there will be two people waiting for you, your guardian angel, who will pretend to be your mother and a demon, who will pretend to be your father."  
  
Jessy raised a green eyebrow ", Why do I need people to pretend to be my parents?" he asked.  
  
"For cover," she explained ", so no one questions your past. You will be pretending to have just moved here from Canada." Jessy nodded and turned to go into the portal. "Oh one more thing," she said ", I suggest that you don't befriend the Digidestined or Kayla right away, because they might figure out it's you."  
  
Again Jessy nodded then jumped through the portal.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: Yeah that's the chapter  
  
SK01: You were getting lazy with that final reincarnation  
  
JTB: Please, I get lazy with everything eventually... until interest is restored  
  
SK01: Whatever... Baka  
  
JTB: Oh by the way I'm going to ANOTHER concert  
  
SK01: You bastard...  
  
JTB: This time I'm going to Fox Fest... featuring The Vancouver Seeds Bands, The Start, The Trews, Billy Talent, Bif Naked, and one of my favorite bands, The Offspring  
  
SK01: I hate you... you get to see all these cool concerts  
  
JTB: Yeah but I tend to have to pay for the tickets  
  
SK01: Still... * sighs * Please review 


	14. The Return

JTB: Here's another chapter readers... or reader... whatever I'm not picky  
  
SK01: Jessy finally beat Disgaea so he will concentrate more on writing  
  
JTB: Uh yeah... I'm not playing Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast... and don't have plans for the next two weekends... and am not going on a school trip the week after Easter  
  
SK01: Jessy sometimes I hate you  
  
JTB: Everyone does every once in a while  
  
SK01: True... Baka  
  
JTB: Read, Enjoy, and Review... Please  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 13: The Return  
  
Electricity coursed through the air, then a sudden flash. Jessy appeared in an alley, clothed in dress pants, a white dress shirt, a green coat, and a black backpack, his ears no longer pointed. 'It seems that I haven't worn a school uniform for a long time,' thought Jessy straitening the uniform and dusting himself off. He removed his backpack, opened it, and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked out of the alley, reading the paper as he went. Jessy already knew the way to the high school ', The name I'll be using is Alexander McLeod... McLeod is an awesome name.'  
  
Jessy soon reached the school as he walked to the front door he earned himself many stares. He glanced backwards coldly, causing many of the people to look away, except for some familiar people. After entering the school he walked to the main office and walked up to the front desk. "Hello," he said to the secretary ", My name is Alexander McLeod, I'm a new student."  
  
"You're in classroom 10B Mr. Shiro will be your teacher," responded the secretary without looking up from her work.  
  
Jessy turned and bumped into someone ", Oh sorry," he said, looking up to see a familiar face. He dodged past Kayla and walked hurriedly to his class.  
  
'Weirdo Baka,' she thought watching the emerald haired teen rushing away.  
  
'That was close,' thought Jessy as he walked down the hall. Soon he reached classroom 10B, he leaned against the wall just outside the door as he waited for Mr. Shiro to let him in. A student ran up to the door, late for his class. 'It's Tai,' he thought ', shoulda known he'd be the type who's late for class.' Tai glanced at him, then stared at him for a moment, and finally he walked in the door. Jessy was nearly sweating ', I hope he was just staring at my hair or eyes.'  
  
The door opened and a man with short gray hair stuck his head out and motioned for Jessy to enter the room. "This is our new student," said Mr. Shiro ", McLeod Alexander." There was a silence in the room, as everyone stared at Jessy.  
  
Jessy bowed and muttered ", Please just call me Xander."  
  
"Well Xander please go sit beside Sora," said the teacher pointing toward the red head. Jessy's eyes widened slightly, but not noticeably, Sora was sitting in front of Tai and Matt. "Oh wait, I forgot to give you your schedule," said the gray haired man, who handed Jessy a piece of paper with a table displaying the order and time of his classes. Jessy walked over to Sora and sat beside her.  
  
"Hello I'm Sora, they are Tai and Matt," she said motioning to the two teens behind her ", nice to meet you."  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Jessy studying his schedule with minimal interest. Sora gave him a odd, slightly angered look and turned back to her sheet.  
  
Tai poked Matt in the arm and whispered ", Can you believe this guy, not only does he look weird but he's also a jerk."  
  
Matt nodded ", He's a jerk sure, but don't say he looks weird," replied the blond.  
  
Jessy leaned back in his chair and hung his head backwards looking at the two ", I can here you, ya know," he growled. Matt and Tai exchanged surprised glances.  
  
Later, at lunch  
  
Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Kayla all sat at a table eating together talking. "This new guy sounds pretty abnormal," commented Izzy.  
  
"He probably wears contacts that make his eyes look that way and his hair has to be died," said Sora ", But he sure is a jerk."  
  
"He didn't seem that bad," replied Kayla ", aside from being weird and a baka."  
  
"Whatever," said Matt ", I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble in school."  
  
As if on cue Jessy ran into the cafeteria, his ponytail flying in the air, closely followed by a few of the bigger senior football players. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," Jessy swore in English, as he ran from the angry jocks, jumping over tables and chairs. Just as the jocks closed in on him, he jumped up onto Kayla and the others table and ran on top of it to the other end, he then jumped off and ran out a door on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
For a moment the only sounds were the jocks continuing to run after the saffron-eyed teen, then Kayla and the others got up and ran out the door, followed closely by some others.  
  
As they got outside Kayla and the Digidestined saw that the jocks had caught up with Jessy and one of them was holding him while the others punched and kicked him. They were about to go help him, but he suddenly flipped the one holding him from behind over him and into the other jocks. "You guys are pathetic," he said in Japanese. He then continued to insult them in many different languages before running off again, jumping fences and dodging the attempted tackles.  
  
Kayla and the others all stood there, slightly dumbstruck. "Well he may be weird and a jerk but you gotta admit he's got guts," said Tai, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah," the others said all together.  
  
After school  
  
Jessy walked through the halls, his backpack slung over his right shoulder. 'This day has certainly been amusing,' he thought, grinning self- confidently. He walked out the main doors and out toward the end of the schoolyard.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he heard someone cry out. Jessy raised a eyebrow and turned toward the direction where the noise came from. He looked around a corner of the school and saw a few guys picking on a girl with short spiky hair streaked bright blue.  
  
One of the guys smacked her and said ", You freak you don't deserve to be left alone."  
  
Jessy walked around the corner, unnoticed and, once he was only a meter away from the closest guys, said ", You like picking on freaks do ya?" the guys turned their heads toward him glaring ", well I'm easily the biggest freak of all," he said.  
  
The girl stared at him with wide eyes as the guys turned their attention to the emerald haired teen. "Heh, your that new kid," said one, who appeared to be the leader ", yeah I think it would be way more fun picking on you." The nearest guy threw a punch at Jessy, who caught the fist with his left hand and used his right fist to punch the guy in the gut. The guy fell over, the leader and the final guy both attacked him at once. Jessy jumped into the air and did a aerial roundhouse, hitting both his attackers across the face and knocking them out.  
  
He kneeled down next to the guy he left conscience ", I advise you leave people that you deem 'freaks' alone," Jessy said ", because you have no right to judge them so," he paused ", and because I will kick your ass without a seconds hesitation." The guy nodded and Jessy turned to the girl, she was only about five feet tall and wore glasses that covered brown eyes. "Come on," Jessy said, offering his hand to pull her up ", your not going to be able to do whatever it is that you'd usually do after school down there."  
  
The girl took his hand and he pulled her up ", Thanks," she said ", those guys pick on me all the time. Oh, my names Arisu."  
  
"My names Alexander, but call me Xander," replied Jessy, brushing some dirt off his uniform. The two walked out of the school area, leaving the three guys lying on the grass.  
  
"I like the color you died your hair," said Arisu suddenly, trying to start conversation.  
  
Jessy chuckled slightly ", It's not died, there was a slight accident when I was younger, this is more or less my natural hair color."  
  
"Oh," said Arisu ", I still like the color."  
  
"Thanks," Jessy grinned.  
  
"Where do you live? asked Arisu.  
  
"A good question," replied Jessy, digging through his pockets for the sheet of paper. He studied it for a moment ", About three blocks from here," he said. He handed the sheet to her.  
  
"This is the same building I live in," Arisu said, half-smiling.  
  
'Their setting me up for something I know it,' thought Jessy, he looked at his new friend and said ", That's great, we can hang out."  
  
"Sure," said Arisu.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes talking about funny stories from their pasts. Soon they reached the apartment building, where they lived. It was a small, clean building. They took the elevator to the second floor where Arisu and her family lived. "Well see you tomorrow," said Jessy, turning back to the direction where the elevator was.  
  
"Xander, do you want to walk to school with my friends and I tomorrow?" asked Arisu.  
  
Jessy considered for a moment then smiled ", Sure, see you then." He walked over to the stairway and walked up to his floor. He reached the door with the numbers four thirteen nailed on, he grabbed the handle and turned it, pushing the door open he walked in.  
  
"Hello Tenshi," muttered the saffron-eyed teen, glancing at his guardian angel who was missing her wings, glow, and white robe, which she had traded in for a long skirt and t-shirt, she nodded in response. Jessy looked at the demon that was to play his father ", Hello," he said ", what shall I call you?"  
  
The demon stood, he had blond hair the fell over a red headband ", Reeve I'm insulted, have you already forgotten your roommate after such a short time?" he asked.  
  
"Seth?!" exclaimed Jessy, recognizing the teen from his past life whom was now a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. Seth was still dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and baggy pants, his teeth looked normal due to his disguise and so were his ears. "You've definitely grown up," remarked the emerald haired teen ", how did you end up acting as my father?"  
  
"It was asked of me to help a old friend," he explained ", I agreed and they took me back in time and to this dimension. While we were coming here I was told the whole story of who you are."  
  
Jessy grinned ", It's good to see you," he looked at his guardians ", If you'll excuse me I've got some really easy homework to do." He gave them a mock bow and walked to his room. His room was rather small with a double bed, a desk, a small TV on top of a dresser, an amp and bass guitar, and a nice stereo system. Jessy turned on the stereo and began his homework.  
  
The next morning  
  
Jessy leaned against the wall on the outside of the apartment, flipping a coin between his fingers. Two teens walked up to the door and entered a number and when someone picked up the said ", Arisu we're here." Jessy looked at the two of them, one was a girl with long hair that was died red, purple, and yellow, she had light brown eyes, was about five foot seven, and was Japanese. The other was male, he had hair in ten three-inch spikes that was died orange, his eyes were green, he was about five foot ten, and didn't look Japanese.  
  
Currently Arisu walked out the door, and smiled as she saw her friends. She spotted Jessy and said ", Hey Xander."  
  
Jessy pocketed the coin, removed himself from the wall, and picked up his bag. "Hello Arisu," he looked over at the boy and girl and said ", these must be your friends."  
  
"Oh yeah these are Conall and Naoko," she said ", guys this is Alexander."  
  
"Pleased to meet 'cha, please call me Xander," said Jessy, bowing sarcastically to the two.  
  
"The pleasures all ours," replied a smiling Conall with just as much sarcasm.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Naoko. She stared at Jessy for a moment then asked ", Hey aren't you the guy who was taunting the football team yesterday?"  
  
Jessy smirked and nodded ", I'm also the guy who chased away some cocky bastards who were picking on Arisu here," he said pointing with his thumb at the short girl.  
  
"Chase away?" she asked ", You totally kicked their asses." Conall raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed and Naoko grinned and laughed.  
  
"Not that I want to break up the discussion or anything but we're gonna be late for school," Conall spoke up. Together the four ran for the school.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Jessy has adjusted to being Alexander McLeod, he had been hanging out with Arisu, Conall, and Naoko, and had been able to avoid the digidestined and Kayla. Currently the teen stood studying a poster ', Battle of the Bands, eh?' he thought ', All I need is a band, then we can practice a song or two for the month and a half until the show and I'm set.' He turned away from the poster and began to walk down the hall way to the cafeteria.  
  
He reached the table where him and his new friends regularly ate and sat down next to Conall. "You guy wouldn't happen to know any people interested in starting a band and in need of a bass player would you?" he asked.  
  
The three looked at him with surprise and Naoko spoke up ", We're interested in starting a band and we need a bassist and a singer."  
  
Jessy smirked ", Excellent we can get together today and whoever has the drums house."  
  
Conall grinned ", Okay then you'll all come to my house at five with your instruments."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
JTB: That is the chapter... yes I know it's to short with not enough exciting stuff  
  
SK01: Not to mention bringing a old character into it instead of making a whole new one  
  
JTB: Silence  
  
SK01: * sighs * Please review 


	15. Discovery

JTB: I'm back just like I said I'd be back  
  
SK01: Oh joy  
  
JTB: Silence, anyway sorry for lack of update's but I've been busy and had writers block  
  
SK01: Busy slacking off  
  
JTB: Partially, but I also went to a concert, went on a trip, made a crappy movie for English class, wrote songs, checked out a possible singer for my band, and was camera man for someone else's project.  
  
SK01: That's quite a bit for a slacker like you  
  
JTB: Yeah... the concert was pretty fucking awesome  
  
SK01: What bands were there?  
  
JTB: I may have already covered this but The Vancouver Seed's Winners(All five bands were pretty damn cool), The Start(The singers voice annoyed me), The Trews(The guitar player was fucking awesome, he played a solo with his guitar behind his head), Billy Talent(They were pretty good... I think... I was kinda busy trying to survive the mosh while they played to really listen well), Bif Naked(She was okay, but my ears were so shot by this time she sounded like she had inhaled helium), and Finally The Offspring... one of my favorite bands EVER, They kicked some serious ass.  
  
SK01: Thank you for your completely unnecessary review of Foxfest  
  
JTB: Your just mad cuz I went and you didn't... because you know you live on the other side of the country  
  
SK01: Shut Up... Baka  
  
JTB: Please, read, review, and enjoy  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 14: Discovery  
  
Jessy walked down the street, hands in the pockets of his trench coat, humming to himself. He had sent his bass and amp in Arisu's parent's car, choosing to walk to Conall's place. He contemplated his situation for the hundredth time since he had returned. He had made friends other then Kayla and the Digidestined, a good start, he had now formed a band with them, probably not a good mood in the long run but it didn't really matter. The emerald haired teen's contemplation was cut short as a car screeching around the corner, knocking over a parking meter in the process. The car was closely followed by a police car.  
  
"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" exclaimed Jessy. He backed into some nearby shadows, wrapped shadows around his body, creating wings and claws. The shadowed teen ran from then shadows and took off after the car chase. Moments later he had caught up with the cars, he landed with ease on the roof of the escaping car and ripped open the roof.  
  
"What the fuck," yelled the driver. Jessy reached down and pulled out the man in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Stop the car," ordered the shrouded teen. The driver stopped the car, moments later the police reached the car. Jessy took off into the air and flew the rest of the way to Conall's.  
  
Approximately ten minutes later  
  
Jessy knocked on the door of Conall's massive house, after a few minutes Conall opened the door and asked ", What took ya?"  
  
"I got delayed and kind of lost," lied the emerald haired teen, he stepped into Conall's house and followed his friend down to the basement. The room was large and empty except for the amps, guitars, bass, drum kit, and mic stand. The walls were soundproofed and there was a large light attached to the ceiling. The girls looked up from their seats on the amps and smiled greeting Jessy, who picked up his bass and slung his strap on. "Any clue what you guys want to play?" asked the saffron-eyed teen.  
  
"We've actually written some songs, just not the lyrics," explained Naoko, tossing Jessy a book with bass tab in it.  
  
Jessy flipped through the book and nodded ", I can play this," he said ", let's play this first one." Arisu started playing, then the other three joined in. After just over three and a half minutes they had finished playing the song. Jessy grinned ", I like it, I think I could write some lyrics for this. Let's play it again," said the tall teen. Again they played, while they played Jessy came up with lyrics in his head.  
  
Four and a half hours later  
  
The group had played through a few songs and had wrote some lyrics for the songs, they had temporarily appointed Jessy the singer and Naoko the backup singer. Arisu put down her guitar and said ", What we need is a name for the band."  
  
"How about 'Freak'," suggested Naoko.  
  
Jessy shook his head ", Nah, what about 'Forsaken'?"  
  
"I think 'Shattered' would be a good name," said Arisu.  
  
The three went on arguing for about five minutes until Conall got fed up and said ", Calm down you guys are Frantic."  
  
The three all looked at him for a minute then together exclaimed ", THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Frantic would be a awesome name for our band," said Naoko. The others voiced their agreement.  
  
Conall looked at his watch and said, jokingly ", It's about time everyone got the hell out of my basement."  
  
At a surprisingly quick pace Arisu, Jessy, and Naoko got their gear together and left Conall's house.  
  
The next morning  
  
Jessy waited outside Arisu's door, leaning against the wall. The short girl walked out the door greeted Jessy, handed him a newspaper and said ", I know you don't get the newspaper Xander but I thought you might be interested."  
  
One the front page there was a large sketch of a black demon tearing the roof off of a car. The headline read "A Demon Prowls Odaiba". "Interesting," said Jessy, reading the article. He tossed the newspaper aside and growled ", People are fucking crazy these days. Psh demon, yeah right." The two walked out of the apartment building where they met up with Conall and Naoko then continued to school.  
  
That day at school there was a buzz about the alleged demon, some people were skeptical, while others were paranoid, but one group viewed the news in a whole different way. Kayla and the Digidestined met up at lunch to discuss the incident from the night before. "This is serious," said Matt ", imagine how much damage this thing could do, especially if it's a digimon."  
  
"Not to mention it sounds fairly similar in appearance to a certain black gear using devil type," said Sora.  
  
"It doesn't fit the description of Devimon," said Izzy ", It actually looks much more similar to Jessy before he died."  
  
"You don't think it could be Jessy come back from the dead?" asked Kayla, almost hopefully.  
  
"That's not possible," said Tai ", and even if it was wouldn't he have tried to contact us?"  
  
"I suppose," said Kayla a bit disappointed, she missed Jessy. Without the tall teen the apartment seemed empty.  
  
Jessy sat down the table from them with Arisu and the others. 'Great now I feel like shit,' he thought ', she fucking misses me.'  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Jessy sat in his room practicing the songs Frantic had decided to play for the concert. Despite his better judgement and the advice of Seth, he continued to fight any crime he came across. The city was in an uproar and had finally named the entity they though was a demon Shade. Articles featuring his picture were pasted all over Jessy's room, no one was ever in his apartment, other then Tenshi and Seth of course, so no one would see the pictures. Surprisingly none of his band mates suspected that he was Shade, then again there were no visible similarities between the alias Alexander McLeod and Shade.  
  
Currently Jessy leaned his bass against the wall, stood up, put on his trench coat, and walked out of his room. "I'm going to wander a bit," he called out to Seth and Tenshi, who were currently playing chess. He walked out his door and took the stairs down to the ground floor and walked out the entrance to the building.  
  
Arisu's voice called out from behind him ", Xander wait up," she ran up beside him, grinning.  
  
'Shit,' swore Jessy at his bad fortune of a friend showing up, he then looked down at the short girl, smiling ", Hey how's it going?"  
  
"Good," replied the blue haired girl. "Where are you going so late?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere really," he said ", It's a Friday night and I have no curfew."  
  
"Cool, mind if I go with you?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Cool."  
  
About two hours later  
  
Jessy and Arisu walked around a corner and saw a building on fire a few blocks away. Arisu's eyes widened and Jessy swore, then looked over to Arisu. "Come on," he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a nearby alley. "Arisu what your about to see you can't ever tell anyone understand," Jessy told her, then without waiting for a response gathered shadows around him.  
  
"Your Shade!" gasped the short teen. Jessy nodded and flew into the air.  
  
Within moments Jessy reached the burning building, and flew into a window. He flickered through the shadows in the building until he found an old man, who yelled in fright and tried to hit the shadow covered teen with a cane, Jessy picked him up and flickered to a shadow close to a window, flew out and put him on the ground. The teen turned to look at the building, ignoring the old mans thanks, and searched the shadows for any one else. Sensing nothing Jessy turned and flew to the alley where he left Arisu. He dismissed the shadow and looked over at Arisu, who was staring at him defiantly.  
  
"Who are you really?" she asked.  
  
Jessy sighed ", Come on let's walk home, I'll tell you on the way." The two walked out of the alley and Jessy began his story "It began a short while ago... to you..."  
  
A hour and explanation later  
  
"So your real name is Jessy Bowgard, you're from a different universe, you died, went to hell, were reincarnated thrice, then were sent back here looking completely different then you originally did, and now fight crime and avoid Kayla Ivyson and her friends?  
  
"In a nutshell, yes that's excellent summary of everything that happened," said the hybrid teen.  
  
"That has to have messed up your head a little bit," she commented.  
  
"Probably, but its not that important, what's important is that you tell no one or else I may just have to kill you," said Jessy in an offhand manner. Arisu looked at him with wide, alarmed eyes, slightly nervous. "I'm kidding," said the part-demon with a grin. He opened the door to the apartment building and said ", I'll see you on Sunday when we practice," with that Jessy disappeared into the stairwell.  
  
A few weeks later the day before the Battle of the Bands  
  
Conall, Naoko, and Arisu sat practicing their instruments in Conall's basement, they had been waiting for Jessy for an hour now. "Where the hell is he?" Naoko demanded annoyed.  
  
"He said earlier that he may be held up today," said Arisu, making up a lie on the spot for the crime fighting teen.  
  
"On a day like this he should have cancelled all other plans," grumbled a frustrated Conall ", I mean this was HIS idea to begin with."  
  
"An interesting conversation to be sure, glad I missed most of it," called out Jessy as he walked into the basement, bass in a case on his back and amp being carried in his left hand. "Sorry I'm late but I nearly got run over a few times on the way here so I decided to take a route that went across less streets," explained Jessy, setting down his amp and removing the bass from his back and from it's case.  
  
Naoko exclaimed ", You should have called or something, there are dozens of payphones out there."  
  
"All near the streets where the cars are," pointed out the emerald haired teen.  
  
"Meh, enough arguing lets get practicing we're playing at the battle tomorrow," said Conall. He began playing the intro to a song and the others joined in, practicing the songs they planned on playing over and over again.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
Jessy put down his bass and looked at his watch ", It's late we better get going Arisu," he said, putting his bass in it's case. He unplugged his amp and rolled up the cord, putting it in a part of his amp that held it. He picked up his trench coat, which he had discarded earlier while playing, he glanced over at Conall who had his head down on his snare drum, snoring slightly. "Conall, CONALL," he yelled, Conall looked up half asleep ", I'm leaving my bass here I'll pick it up tomorrow before the Battle." Conall nodded and put his head back down on his snare.  
  
Arisu put on her coat and walked over to beside Jessy ", Let's go," she said, walking up the stairs out of Conall's basement, Jessy close behind.  
  
"It's a long walk home," complained the tall, exhausted teen ", hey Arisu ever think of what it would be like using shadow teleportation?" he asked the shorter girl.  
  
"Yeah," she trailed off the looked up at him with a raised eyebrow ", Why?"  
  
"Wanna try it?" asked the emerald haired teen, grinning.  
  
"HELL YES!" responded the blue haired girl, grinning excitedly.  
  
"Excellent, grab my hand," instructed Jessy. Arisu did so and Jessy yelled ", And away we go." The two sunk into the shadow and were gone.  
  
Seconds later at the apartment building Jessy and Arisu rose from a shadow below the stairwell. "That was a little odd and disorienting," said a dizzy Arisu.  
  
"Eh, you get used to it," responded Jessy, who began to sink back into the shadows ", see ya tomorrow," with that he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SK01: That wasn't your best chapter ever  
  
JTB: Agreed, please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
SK01: You realize I'm like the only one who reads this  
  
JTB: Yeah...  
  
SK01: Then why do you act like your talking to more people  
  
JTB: I'm Hoping someone else will read my story and review...  
  
SK01: Your pathetic  
  
JTB: SILENCE  
  
SK01: Baka  
  
JTB: If anybody is interested in looking at my bands website go to   
  
SK01: Wait your band actually has a website... for how long  
  
JTB: The drummer started it as a April Fools Joke  
  
SK01: Oh I See 


End file.
